Digital Fate
by ShadowTails98
Summary: Años después de sus aventuras, Daisuke Motomiya se verá involucrado en una guerra en busca del famoso "Santo Grial" con el objetivo de evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas. Pero no esta solo, un antiguo héroe y una maga un poco arrogante lo ayudarán en su aventura. Historia re-subida.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, mina-san! Bueno, este fic ya lo había subido antes, pero terminé borrándolo por unos fallos XD y porque quería hacerle varios cambios. Espero que sea de su agrado para los que no la han leído.**

 **PD: No lo pongo en Crossover porque realmente no me gustan esas secciones.**

 **Ni Digimon ni Fate/Stay Night me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Me encuentro en alguna especie de bosque oscuro e inmenso. No recuerdo con claridad cómo es que llegué aquí pero creo que cuanto antes descubra donde estoy, antes lograre salir. Los árboles son tan altos que no puedo distinguir el cielo con claridad, pero supongo que debe ser muy tarde ya que mi visión es casi nula. No puedo emitir sonido alguno a pesar de intentar gritar y pedir ayuda, solo siento como si una batalla se estuviera desatando no muy lejos de aquí. Las luces que aparecen de a ratos me lo demuestran._

 _Voy caminando lentamente hasta el lugar de donde provienen esos ruidos, no quiero alertarlos con mi presencia, por el momento. Con cada paso que doy puedo sentir un aura de poder que me abruma pero no hace que me detenga, ya puedo escuchar los ruidos con claridad. Son choques de espadas acompañados con gritos de batalla. Puedo distinguir que son dos, un hombre y una mujer. Me acercó más rápidamente hasta tenerlos a no más de veinte metros de distancia y distinguirlos con claridad, gracias a los destellos que liberan sus espadas ya que de otra manera no podría ver nada._

— _¡Ríndete ahora, Lancer!—la mujer habla con una furia y valentía que no es habitual ver en alguien de apariencia tan frágil como ella._

— _¿Crees que puedes ganarme?—el sujeto se ve más imponente que ella, pero no se la ve asustada ni mucho menos._

 _Como respuesta, la mujer de cabello rubio vuelve a arremeter contra él, causando que todo el bosque se ilumine por una fracción de segundos, que son suficientes como para el hombre, que ahora veo bien sujeta una lanza, note mi presencia y decida esquivar a la mujer para dirigirse hasta donde estoy a una velocidad que no me permite reacción. Cierro los ojos al ver que no puedo hacer nada más que esperar el golpe._

— _¡Master!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Daisuke!

El grito de mi hermana logra despertarme abruptamente para liberarme, para mi alivio, de aquella pesadilla. Me reincorporó levemente de la cama solo para ver a Jun adentrarse en mi habitación con rostro malhumorado.

—¿Qué te dije de entrar a mi habitación?—ella me ignora mientras parece buscar algo entre mis cosas, cuando me levanto, con el cuerpo algo adormecido aún, para detenerla puedo ver como saca su mp3 que tomé prestado sin su permiso de mi mochila y me mira con enojo.

—¿Y qué te dije yo de tomar mis cosas sin mi permiso, tonto?—solo me encojo de hombros mientras la veo marcharse, obviamente insultándome todo el trayecto hasta la puerta, la cual cierra con brusquedad—¡Y apúrate ya, se te hizo tarde!

 _Tarde_. Me fijo en el reloj de mi muñeca y compruebo que tiene razón. Rápidamente me dirijo a la ducha y la prendo mientras me voy desvistiendo, en un par de minutos término de ducharme y en cinco más estoy en la cocina con el uniforme escolar y el cabello algo despeinado, llevándome lo que encuentre a la boca sin oportunidad de saborear bien pero sé que estoy llegando tarde. Me despido de Jun sin escuchar respuesta y bajo hasta la puerta a toda velocidad, por las prisas olvidé llevar mi teléfono. Sigo corriendo hasta que calculo que no me falta mucho para llegar a la secundaria. No quiero llegar tarde, pero tampoco voy a aparecerme todo sudoroso de tanto correr.

Han pasado varios años desde que tuvimos nuestra última aventura digital. Ya todos tenemos estamos más crecidos, en mi caso tengo 17 años y asisto a la secundaria de Odaiba, pero eso no quiere decir que ninguno haya dejado de ver a nuestros amigos digimons ni nada de eso, solo que tenemos nuestras vidas y ya no es tan bien visto el andar con un digimon por lo que decidimos visitarlos cada cierto tiempo.

Sigo mi camino hasta poder ver a lo lejos a Takeru, mi amigo. No ha cambiado demasiado a cuando nos conocimos e incluso sigue usando ese gorro tan feo que casi parece estar pegado a él, solo creció unos centímetros más y está algo ejercitado debido a que forma parte del equipo de básquet de la escuela. Al alcanzarlo lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras intento que esta sensación de disgusto se vaya de mí. No puedo culparlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo haga.

—Daisuke, ¿Cómo amaneciste?—pregunta mientras ambos comenzamos a caminar.

No respondo y a él no parece importarle, supongo que ya se acostumbró mi comportamiento. Me habla sobre unos incidentes sobre escapes de gas que hay últimamente pero se calla al ver que no parezco interesado. Seguimos uno al lado del otro en silencio hasta que llegamos a la entrada del instituto y nos separamos ya que suele ir con sus compañeros de equipo antes de clases, lo cual me hace reflexionar sobre algo.

—¡Hey, TK!—se voltea en mi dirección, mirándome extrañado—¿¡Qué hora es!?—revisa su celular y me dice que aún faltan veinte minutos.

Mierda.

Como pensé, Jun se vengó por haber tomado su mp3 y, de alguna manera, cambió la hora de mi reloj. No sé muy bien que voy a hacer ya que Ken no suele venir temprano, nadie que no pertenezca a un club lo hace. Suspiro con resignación mientras decido que sentarse a esperar bajo un árbol es buena idea. Una vez que estoy allí me recuesto obre el césped y cierro los ojos un momento, no pudiendo evitar recordar ese sueño que, aunque fue muy real para mí, no lo era. Es un sueño recurrente que vengo teniendo pero no sé qué significa exactamente.

—Que aburrido, si Jun no hubiese tomado su mp3 ahora podría estar escuchando música…

Me lamento un poco el no poder seguir en el club de soccer. Hace dos años era una joven promesa del equipo del instituto y todos decían que llegaría a jugar en algún club importante de Japón, lamentablemente una fractura me dejó fuera varios meses y, para cuando me recuperé ya no era el mismo Daisuke de antes. Supongo que junto con mi toque se fueron mis ganas de divertirme.

Aunque creo que las pocas ganas que tenía se fueron aquel día, hace bastante tiempo ya. Me encontraba algo desanimado luego de que el entrenador me dijera que ya no estaba al nivel del equipo y que ya no contaría conmigo para el año siguiente, fui a ver si pasar un rato con los chicos me subía el ánimo, y fue ahí que los vi. El rubio que decía ser mi amigo y la chica de la cual estaba enamorado desde que hace años estaban besándose apasionadamente en la cancha de básquet. Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí y me marché sin que notaran de mi presencia, no había motivo para hacerlo. Sabía que ese enojo era injustificado porque una parte de mí ya sospechaba algo cuando ambos coincidían cuando no iban a visitarme al hospital, pero el verlos fue una confirmación, y una muy dolorosa.

Desde aquel entonces me fui alejando de todos, necesitaba olvidarme de ese sentimiento que solo daño me haría. Al principio podía notar como intentaban incluirme a las reuniones grupales, pero no tenía la fuerza como para asistir y las rechazaba, luego de un tiempo dejaron de insistir y creo que, en algún punto de mi sufrimiento, logré salir del hoyo pero no intenté acercarme otra vez, ni a Takeru, ni a ella.

Ni tampoco volví a ser el viejo Daisuke.

 **RING**

El anuncio de que las clases están por comenzar me despierta de mi ensoñación. Me reincorporo de mi cómodo lugar, me sacudo las hojas que quedan en mi ropa y me revuelvo mi cabellera castaña, sintiendo la ausencia de los googles que tanto tiempo tuve.

—¿Cómo estas, Daisuke?—antes de llegar a mi salón, en el pasillo me encuentro con Ken. Tampoco ha cambiado mucho en apariencia, pero ha hecho un gran avance en su comportamiento y es mucho más sociable que antes..

—No me quejo, ¿Dónde está Miyako?—no puedo evitar sonreír de lado al ver como los colores suben a su rostro mientras tartamudea algo inentendible.

—Yo…ella…¿Por qué debería saberlo?—es muy tímido cuando se nombra a esa cuatro-ojos.

—Será porque sales con ella ¿No?—ellos llevan ya un tiempo saliendo y son la parejita, oficial, del grupo de elegidos. No hubiese sido posible si no le insistíamos a Miyako el porqué de repetir un año con lo inteligente que era. Al final confesó todo y Ken no tardó en admitir que estaba enamorado de ella desde hace un tiempo. Como yo, él estaba guardándoselo desde hace mucho; la diferencia era en como terminó cada uno.

—Hikari quería hablar con ella y se la llevó…—murmura.

Asiento como respuesta.

Entramos en clases y estas pasan con una tranquilidad que me abruma y hacen que me den ganas de salir corriendo. Además de que vuelvo a sentir picor en mi pie derecho, como si mi lesión no quisiera desaparecer. Lentamente me recuesto sobre mi pupitre y me quedo dormido casi al instante.

 _Estoy en el mismo lugar que las veces anteriores, solo que esta vez tengo al sujeto de la lanza parado frente a mí con una sonrisa algo macabra mientras se prepara para empalarme. Puedo ver cómo, en una fracción de segundos, su arma se aproxima a milímetros de mi pecho. Y despierto._

—¡Motomiya!

Abro mis ojos, respirando agitadamente y notando como todos me miran con cierta preocupación que luego pasa a ser burla al ver que dormía y, suponen, tuve una pesadilla. Intento ignorar sus molestas risas.

—¿Qué sucede, sensei?—a pesar de aparentar tranquilidad, sé que estoy hecho un manojo de nervios al ver como la sensei, que parecía muy enojada porque estaba durmiendo en su clase, ahora está algo preocupada y me aconseja que vaya a enfermería.

—¡Yo lo acompaño!/¡yo voy con él!—escucho un par de voces que hablan al unísono pero no puedo distinguir a sus dueños. Me sostengo el pecho, dejando escapar un jadeo, siento un pinchazo que esta vez me asegura que no era un sueño lo que acabo de tener.

—Que lo acompañe uno solo.

Me quedo sentado en mi asiento, intentando calmarme, hasta que veo como ella se me acerca y me toma por los hombros. Su perfume me hace desconcentrarme de mi dolor mental y me dejo guiar hasta la puerta. Una vez fuera, me mira con preocupación.

—Dai, ¿Estas bien?—solo asiento con ligera confusión. Mi cerebro no acaba de procesar nada y no respondo a sus siguientes preguntas. Una vez que logro estabilizarme, me suelta y yo vuelvo a tomarme el pecho con miedo. Me pregunta algo, pero no logré entender que decía, por lo que respondo por inercia.

—Sí, Hikari.

A pesar de que le digo que estoy mejor, insiste en llevarme a enfermería y lo logra. Me mantengo en silencio durante todo el trayecto y cuando la enfermera de la escuela me pregunta cómo me siento no respondo, en parte porque estoy aturdido y también porque no estoy seguro de que me pasa realmente. Me ofrece que descanse en una camilla y no me resisto, aunque lo último que quiero ahora es dormir.

Le doy las gracias y le digo que vuelva a clases pero se rehúsa y toma asiento a mi lado. Fijo mi vista al techo, intentando hacer que se sienta ignorada y se vaya, pero no parece molestarle que no la mire porque se pone a hablar de cosas que para mí tienen poco sentido y no me interesan, por lo que asiento y digo que sí cuando lo considero necesario.

—…¿Tu qué crees?—asiento sin tener ni idea de que dijo, solo pienso en la lanza atravesándome y causándome dolor.

Ella ríe y por fin la miro.

—¿Qué?

—No estas prestándome atención, Dai. Acabo de preguntarte que pensabas de que Mimi tiene pensado cambiarse el color de su pelo y me dijiste que sí.

—Oh…lo siento…

Ella nota que mis disculpas no son sinceras.

—Dai, últimamente siento que tienes la mente en otro lugar. Ya no te conozco—me río internamente, porque, ni yo mismo me conozco—Ya no asistes a las reuniones, no sales con nosotros e incluso, creo que me evitas.

—No lo hago—digo rápidamente, aunque sé que está en lo correcto.

—Sí lo haces, esta es la conversación más larga que tenemos desde hace meses—me mira con reproche y me quedo callado porque sé que, sabiendo lo que guardo, terminare diciéndole que sí, tiene razón, que la evito porque me duele ver que quiere a Takeru y no a mí, incluso aunque no lo demuestren ante mí ni ante el resto sé que son pareja y lo mantienen en secreto. Que también creo que me estoy volviendo loco y desde hace unos días llevo soñando lo mismo una y otra vez. Solo le respondo volviendo a mirar al techo.

La oigo suspirar mientras el ruido de la silla es lo único que se escucha, pero no oigo la puerta y entonces miró hacia donde estaba ella, notando que no se encuentra allí pero que sigue en la habitación, sentada a los pies de la camilla donde me encuentro.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?—pregunta. Puedo notar su voz ahogada.

—No—sinceramente, no creo estar enojado con Hikari, no tiene la culpa de que yo la ame y ella ame a Takeru. Tampoco el rubio tiene la culpa, la tengo yo por enamorarme de alguien que ya tenía su destino escrito con otra persona ¡Vamos! todos sabíamos que ellos tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, solo que yo aun así me hice ilusiones.

—¿Qué sucede entonces, Dai?—me suplica con la mirada que le conteste, casi puedo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Y me siento mal, no sé qué hacer, si le digo la verdad…no, pero tampoco se me ocurre que decirle. Miró por la habitación en busca de algo que me ayude, pero nada. Y no quiero que llore.

—Yo…estoy algo desanimado porque me siento un inútil—no digo la verdad, pero no es del todo una mentira—Sabes que mi vida era el equipo de soccer y ahora siento que no me queda nada…además, no quería estorbarlos con mis problemas. Mi pie aun molesta, no puedo andar muy rápido ni estar parado mucho tiempo, solo les estorbaría.

Mi lesión me dejo secuelas y aun me cuesta caminar, siento molestias por lo que corrí hoy pero no suelo hablar de ello. El doctor dijo que me equivoqué al intentar reingresar al equipo tan rápido y que por eso estaban los dolores, pero igual ya no podría volver a jugar igual. Hikari parece satisfecha.

—Dai, tonto, ¿Cómo crees que nos estorbarías? Eres nuestro amigo—me reprocha con ternura—No debiste apartarte así, nos tenías preocupados a todos.

En parte, creo que tiene razón ya que solo hablaba de seguido con Ken porque es mi mejor amigo, pero por otro lado creo que ella no comprendería lo que sentí en ese momento e, incluso ahora, siento. Sé que quizá no es la forma de olvidarme de mis sentimientos pero, funciona para mí.

—Ahora que lo pienso, hoy podríamos ir al cine, ¿Qué te parece?—podríamos, se refiere a ella, Takeru, Ken, Iori y Miyako. A pesar de hablar ahora con Hikari, aun siento que no es momento para eso. Tengo que negarme lo más amablemente posible, inventando sobre una cita con el doctor.

Para mi suerte ella comprende pero dice que no me libraré la próxima y las veces siguientes a esa. Solo le sonrió, pero mi sonrisa se borra cuando escucho su celular sonando y se disculpa para entrar al baño a hablar con "una amiga". Sé que no es una amiga, ni siquiera es una chica, es Takeru y no puedo evitar enojarme porque se va a hablar con él. Sin decir nada, me reincorporo y me marcho de la enfermería. Lejos de ella.

Si, lo sé, me comporto como un niño.

No quiero volver a clases por lo que decido que me iré a la cancha de soccer a practicar unos tiros. Sé que soy un cabezota que no se recuperara nunca de su lesión pero unos tiros al arco nunca vienen mal, por lo que tomó una de las pelotas del salón de deportes y me dirijo al punto de penal. Suspiro antes de caminar hacia la pelota y golpearla lo más fuerte que puedo con mi pierna sana. Que no es la mejor.

—Mierda…

La pelota se va por encima del travesaño y se pierde afuera del campo por lo que me veo obligado a ir a buscarla. Lo reintento varias veces más pero siempre son tiros muy malos, incluso los que entran a portería son pésimos. Me siento en el césped e intentó ignorar el dolor mental y físico que siento.

Si mi reloj esta adelantado veinte minutos, eso quiere decir que ya no falta mucho para terminar la jornada escolar por lo que iré a las últimas clases, aun sabiendo que puedo cruzarme en los pasillos con Hikari y me preguntara la razón por la que me marché sin decirle nada y luego no fui a clases. Tengo suerte de que la cancha de soccer es la más alejada del edificio principal.

Por suerte, no me cruzo con nadie relevante y asisto a clases de manera tranquila, más despierto que nunca. A pesar de pasar lentas las horas, terminan de una vez y me dirijo a la salida, evitando a los demás alumnos con rapidez. Llevo mi mochila en mis hombros y camino en dirección a la puerta. Me quedo de piedra al ver a todos los elegidos (al menos los de mi generación) charlando con diversión y riendo de algo, pero eso no me importan demasiado sino el ver como Takeru besa cariñosamente a la castaña enfrente de todos, lo que me supone que oficializaron lo suyo. Quizá fue hoy, o hace una semana, no hablo lo suficiente con ellos como para saberlo, y Ken no me dijo nada.

—Por fin…—murmuro amargamente mientras, de repente, ya no tengo tantas ganas de irme de aquí. Casi como un salvavidas, una voz conocida me habla a mis espaldas.

—Motomiya, ¿Cómo estás?—me volteo para ver al capitán del equipo de kendo. Si no recuerdo mal se llama Yuki.

—Yuki, bien, ¿Qué sucede?—no nos llevamos muy bien. En la época en la que era fanático del deporte solíamos ser rivales porque peleábamos por quien era mejor en su disciplina. Pero de eso hace ya un tiempo. Si hay algo que sé de este sujeto, es que le encanta ordenar y pocos lo hacen mejor que él debo admitirlo, además de que nunca busca a alguien solo porque sí.

—Directo al grano, me gusta—se acomoda su cabellera anaranjada mientras sonríe, como si fuera divertido—¿Te acuerdas aquella vez en que te ayudé y me dijiste que me debías una?—asiento—Bueno, creo que es la hora de que me des una mano.

Aunque creo ya hacerme una idea de que quiere, no me niego porque significaría pasar por la salida de la escuela y tendría que ver y soportar a Takeru y Hikari haciéndose mimos. Eso es algo que todavía no acepto, incluso todavía tengo en mi mente la primera y única vez que los vi de esa forma, hasta ahora.

Como supuse, Yuki quería que limpie el club de kendo y, para su sorpresa, no me negué. Me tomaría un rato largo pero no me importaba llegar tarde, ya le explicaría a Jun lo sucedido. Es bueno el hecho de que mis padres hayan decidido revalidar sus votos y quisieran irse de segunda luna de miel, ya que la primera había sido un fracaso.

* * *

 _ **Unas horas después…**_

Jadeo de cansancio.

Ha sido duro pero por fin he limpiado todo el lugar y creo que jamás podría volver a limpiar algo así. Decido que ya terminé con lo que Yuki me pidió y ahora si puedo irme a casa, no hay problema de encontrarme con nadie ya que, con certeza, sé que soy el único estudiante que aún permanece en la escuela.

—¡!

Para mi sorpresa, un ruido hace eco en mis oídos y me alarma. Uno que conozco bien. Es como metal contra metal y, sin pensarlo mucho, me dirijo al lugar de donde viene. Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejan y llego al patio escolar, topándome con una imagen que varias veces la he visto en mi cabeza. Pero hay algo diferente. Hay dos sujetos que luchan ferozmente a una velocidad que, incluso para un digimon, debe ser difícil de alcanzar. Uno tiene el pelo blanco y el otro lo reconozco al instante. Es el de la lanza.

—¡Debo irme de aquí!—me maldigo al notar que lo dije muy alto, lo suficiente como para que ambos noten mi presencia. Pero no me interesa que me hayan visto, solo sé que debo irme antes de que el lancero me mate, por alguna razón que conozco bien solo me importa él y no el otro. Puedo escuchar una voz femenina, pero no me detengo ya que siento como si el desconocido estuviera detrás de mí.

Entro al edificio principal y corro hasta las escaleras, subiendo rápidamente e ignorando el dolor de mi pierna. No me detengo hasta llegar al tercer piso, solo para ojear la ventana y notar que ambos extraños han desaparecido. Probablemente no estén muy lejos.

—¿Así que eras tú el que estaba haya abajo?—no, no, no, no puede ser. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ese tipo de mis sueños, que me ven con diversión mientras balancea su lanza de un lado a otro, yo solo me quedo estupefacto y retrocedo un par de pasos—Que mal, no es nada personal, niño, pero tengo que matarte.

Sin esperar a que yo le diga algo, ese sujeto me apuñala como en mi sueño, pero esta vez el dolor es mucho más real que en ese entonces y no solo es mental. Mi cuerpo se retuerce de dolor y siento la sangre escurrirse de la herida que me acaba de hacer, resbalo y caigo al suelo, sobre mi propia sangre. Comienzo a ver todo borroso, distinguiendo la silueta de mi asesino alejarse. Luego ya no siento nada.

Y después despierto.

—¿Qué…ocurrió?—me reincorporó con dificultad, tomándome la herida. Solo que no hay herida. Reviso mi uniforme solo para ver que, como ya había notado, no tenía ninguna herida de muerte, pero mi alivio se fue rápido al ver toda la sangre que había en el piso, y en mi uniforme. Eso solo significaba que había sido real.

Limpie lo mejor que pude la mancha de sangre en el piso e intente disimular las que tenía en mi ropa. Todo lo hice apresuradamente porque tenía miedo de que ese sujeto apareciera. Salí a toda velocidad, sin importarme nada, a pesar de lo confuso e irreal de la situación en la que me encontraba.

—¡Llegue!—quería avisarle a Jun sobre el posible ataque que haría ese sujeto si comprobaba que yo estaba con vida aun pero comprobé que no estaba, lo cual no era malo ya que estaba segura lejos de mí. Me senté en el sillón de la sala mientras me tomaba la cabeza intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.

 **RING**

Vi mi celular sobre la mesa y lo tomé. Revisé y noté que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de todos mis amigos, incluso de Taichi. No respondí ninguno y solo me mantuve reflexionando hasta que, para mi mala suerte, la luz se fue y quede a oscuras. Maldije en voz baja, sabiendo que ocurría, me dirigí a la cocina y tomé el cuchillo más grande que tenía, aun sabiendo que no se comparaba con tener a Veemon a mi lado pero era mejor que nada.

Salí al patio trasero de la casa y al mismo tiempo pude escuchar como alguien rompía una de las ventanas del piso de arriba. Empecé a respirar agitadamente mientras esperaba a que apareciera de una vez por todas. Me sorprendí al sentir como alguien me pateaba la espalda y me hacía romper la ventana corrediza e ingresar por la fuerza, pudiendo sentir los vidrios rotos debajo de mi cuerpo. Me reincorpore con rapidez y lancé el cuchillo en su dirección, lo cual no fue muy inteligente porque con un movimiento de su arma la arrojó lejos de él.

—¿Cuántas vidas tienes, niño?—seguía con su sonrisa divertida que tanto me empezaba a molestar—No importa, no fallaré esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—pregunte, retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared de la cocina.

—Te lo dije, nada personal, pero no puedo dejar que vivas después de lo que viste—pero si no vi nada, maldición.

Esquive con rapidez su estocada, y aproveche para correr hacia afuera. No fue lo más sensato, pero corrí hasta el invernadero de mi madre (En realidad, del antiguo dueño, pero eso no importa ahora) pero sentí como estaba a centímetros de mí y di un salto para ingresar y terminar tirando varias macetas que cayeron sobre mi cuerpo. Pude ver que en el piso había una especie de círculo dibujado pero no sabría identificar de qué se trataba y no tenía interés de hacerlo. Mi atención estaba en el sujeto de ojos rojos que ingresaba tranquilamente al invernadero y me veía con seriedad.

—Ya está, esto se alargó demasiado—así que no era un sueño lo que tuve en clases, sino una premonición. Es idéntica a cuando me regañaron en clases. Me encuentro en el suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que ver como prepara su lanza para empalarme, puedo ver como la lleva hacia atrás y luego la dirige a mí con velocidad. Cierro los ojos a la espera del final.

—¿¡Que demon…

Al escucharlo maldecir y seguir vivo, abro mis ojos. Los tengo como platos al ver como el sujeto de la lanza es arrojado varios metros afuera del invernadero por una mujer. Pero no es cualquier mujer.

Es la de mis sueños. Una mujer de baja estatura, su pelo rubio sostenido en un moño con un listón azul, fríos ojos verdes y, lo que más resalta en ella, una especie de vestido azul combinado con una armadura. No demuestra sentimiento alguno luego de atacar a ese tipo y solo se voltea para mirarme con seriedad mientras empuña algo en su mano, pero no logro ver que es.

—Servant Saber—su voz es igual de fría que su mirada—He atendido a tu llamado.

—¿Q-qué?—a pesar de estar algo atónito por la situación, logro hablar.

—Tú me invocaste, Master. Soy el Servant Clase Saber, puedes decirme Saber—me había quedado sin palabras, esa chica despertaba algo en mí que no lograba identificar con seguridad. Sin duda ella no era un digimon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo? ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar reviews para saberlo y con gusto los responderé. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Saludos!**

 **ShadowTails98 se despide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Digimon ni Fate/Stay Night me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

¿Master? ¿Servant? ¿Saber? ¿Qué es todo eso de lo que habla esa chica?

—¡!

Me quedo tan confundido con sus palabras que no me percato en qué momento ella salió del invernadero (o lo que quedaba de él) y, con velocidad, se lanzó sobre el sujeto de la lanza que la observaba con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, a pesar de la distancia, puedo notar que sus colmillos resaltan. Espera a Saber sosteniendo con ambas manos su lanza y luego la imita, causando un choque de armas que provoca una ráfaga de aire.

—¿Así que el chico es un Master, quien lo diría?—la forma, casi despectiva, de decirlo me molesta pero de todas maneras no puedo hacer nada.

Él no es un sujeto demasiado alto, no creo que tenga más de un metro setenta, pero es corpulento y musculoso, tiene varias cicatrices en su rostro delgado y pálido, pestañas largas le dan sombra a sus grandes ojos rojos y fríos, llevando detrás una melena negra que llega hasta sus hombros. Por sus ropas cualquiera pensaría que es una especie de príncipe.

—¡Ríndete ahora, Lancer!—brama con furia Saber.

—¿Crees que puedes ganarme?—Lancer arremete contra ella, intentando hundir la punta de su arma en el vientre de Saber, pero esta es desviada por un movimiento de manos. Saber parece llevar un arma invisible que blandea con elegancia y ferocidad.

—¿Por qué ocultas tu arma? ¿Temes que descubra quien eres al verla?—parece que ambos lo notamos; ella tiene una especie de arma que no puede ser vista. Debo darle crédito a Lancer ya que si bien no conoce las dimensiones del arma de su oponente se defiende muy bien.

—¿Quién sabe?—ella le sonríe con arrogancia—¿Tal vez esconda un hacha? ¿O una espada? ¿Quizá sea una lanza?

El sujeto llamado Lancer parece algo enojado por sus palabras porque aprieta los dientes con fuerza mientras vuelve a arremeter con furia sobre ella que, como anteriormente lo había hecho ya, desvía su arma para hacerle una apertura pero no logra dañarlo ya que él reacciona rápidamente y da un salto hacia atrás. Supongo que el tipo debe sentirse en desventaja ya que, aparte de que Saber parece más fuerte, para alguien que usa una lanza la distancia en la que combaten no lo favorece.

Vuelven a lanzarse sobre el otro e intercambian golpes con fiereza. Estoy seguro al verlos que no son del todo humanos ya que tranquilamente podrían pelear contra algún digimon. Me acercó lentamente, manteniendo una distancia prudente y sintiendo las ráfagas de aire que ocasionan el choque de sus armas. En un momento dado veo con Lancer se agacha para evitar un corte horizontal, dejándole una enorme abertura a Saber.

—¡Te tengo, Muere!

—¡Saber!

Es lo único que puedo decir. Todo se mueve en cámara lenta por unos segundos. Veo como la lanza se dirige hacia el estómago de Saber, que se ve con la guardia baja. Antes de que pueda ser herida de gravedad, esquiva el corte con agilidad, aunque es alcanzada igual pero solo recibe un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha.

—Maldición…—la oigo murmurar mientras se toca la zona herida con la mano libre. No parece más que un simple rasguño.

Lancer clava sus ojos rojos en ella con desprecio, como si estuviera enojado porque no resultara su ataque. Cuando parece que va a atacarla otra vez a atacar, mira en dirección a la casa de mis padres y chasquea la lengua con molestia, antes de que la chica que dice ser mi Servant pueda hacer algo, se da media vuelta y salta con fuerza al techo de mi casa.

—¡Lancer—Saber no parece que quiera dejarlo marchar.

—¡Dejémoslo por ahora, parece que tienen compañía!—voltea el rostro hacia nuestra dirección, mirándome a mí—¡Solo debía matarte, pero ahora que se eres uno de los siete, no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

De un salto, desaparece de mi vista. Aprovecho para acercarme a la chica de armadura, que tiene la vista fija en donde se encontraba él, pero al oírme se gira en mi dirección.

—¿Eres Saber, no?—asiente—¿Podrías explicarme que acaba de suceder?

—¿Cómo?—ella abre los ojos con sorpresa. Supongo que lo normal sería que esté enterado de qué ocurre, pero no es así—Soy el Servant de clase Saber, pero puedes decirme Saber, Master.

—Yo me llamo Daisuke Motomiya, no Master—la corrijo—Y no entiendo nada, ¿Quién era ese? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Son digimons?

Me mira inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto consternado.

—Daisuke te diré entonces…no soy un digimon, soy un Servant. Yo atendí a tu llamado, me invocaste y no te traicionaré—a pesar de apenas conocerla, creo que me dice la verdad—Juntos ganaremos y conseguiremos el Santo Grial.

—Otra vez me perdí, ¿Santo Grial? ¿Ganar?—no me responde, en su lugar, vuelve a ponerse en guardia y se gira en dirección a mi casa. Yo sigo sus ojos pero no veo nada raro.

—Hay más oponentes—y sin decirme nada más, se lanza con velocidad sobre el techo y luego la veo saltar hacia el patio de enfrente.

Mierda. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando no me parece nada bueno y lo mejor será ir a revisar que alarmó a Saber de esa manera. Salgo disparado hacia dentro, tropezándome con varias cosas antes de llegar hasta la puerta para poder abrirla. Una vez fuera veo como hiere a un sujeto albino que puedo reconocer como el que peleaba con Lancer en el instituto. Cuando parece que va a atacarlo este desaparece abruptamente, pero eso no parece detener a Saber y arremete contra un desconocido del que no me había percatado.

—¡Saber, detente!—no sé qué ocurre pero le grito antes de que logre su cometido y se detiene, girándose para verme pero sin sacar su arma invisible de la garganta del desconocido. Cuando me acerco más a ellos, puedo distinguir que se trata de una joven mujer.

—¡Es el Master de Assassin, debemos acabar con ella ahora que tenemos la oportunidad!—me replica con seriedad Saber.

—No entiendo nada, necesito que me expliques lo que ocurre, Saber. Detente y dime que sucede, no puedes ir por ahí matando a quien se te cruza enfrente, y todavía no me queda claro que eres exactamente—ella sigue sin bajar su arma y ahora me mira con una mezcla de enojo e incomprensión.

—¿Qué es esa tontería? ¡Master, me niego a obedecerlo!—esta vez, parece que no se detendrá y asesinara a la chica.

—¿Eres Saber, no?—la desconocida se dirigió a Saber—Por lo que se, los clase Saber son leales a su Master, qué cosa más curiosa el estar desobedeciéndolo, ¿No te parece?

Saber observa con frialdad a la desconocida para luego retirar su arma invisible de su cuello, puedo ver que Saber no parece nada contenta. Ahora que se encuentra de pie puedo ver perfectamente a la chica; es una joven que debe de tener mi edad, es tres o cuatro centímetros más baja que yo, de tez pálida, pelo negro azabache hasta los hombros, ojos violetas y viste un uniforme escolar que consiste en una camisa manga larga, suéter, falda y medias negras y botines blancos. Por su vestimenta supongo debe ser del instituto para mujeres de Odaiba.

—¿Quién eres tú?—le pregunto mientras le tiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Soy Valeria Kennedy—ignorando mi gesto, responde a la vez que se pone de pie.

* * *

 _ **(Minutos después...)**_

—Vaya ¿realmente no sabes nada?—le he explicado que ha sucedido y como se apareció Saber. Nos encontramos en la cocina de la casa. La luz volvió y la ventana se encentra reparada gracias a la magia de Valeria (sí, suena loco pero me ha hablado un poco sobre eso). Asiento y la veo suspirar—Es más complicado de lo que pensé. Bien, veamos…te has metido en una especie de guerra, la guerra del Santo Grial, esta consiste en siete Master, y siete Servants matándose entre sí.

—Vaya, que bien—Valeria me observa con advertencia cuando respondo sarcásticamente.

—Eres un Master, por lo tanto, deberías tener los Hechizos de Comando en el dorso de tu mano—me señala mi mano y, efectivamente, poseo unos símbolos que supongo son esos hechizos de los que habla—Eso te identifica como uno, esos comandos te permiten dar tres órdenes absolutas a tu Servant, aun en contra de su voluntad. Cada cierta cantidad de años, se eligen siete Masters y se le dan siete Servants para que los ayuden en la guerra por el Grial.

—Entiendo.

Valeria mira a Saber de pies a cabeza y luego se dirige hacia la sala, se voltea al ver que no la sigo.

—¿Nos vamos?

—¿Qué? ¿Adonde?

—Hay que ir en donde está el supervisor de esta guerra, él te explicara todo lo que necesites—y se va hacia la puerta, abriéndola. No me queda de otra que salir y seguirla, pero se voltea en dirección a Saber—No puedes hacer que tome forma de espíritu ¿No?—ella niega.

—Daisuke no es siquiera un mago amateur, aunque de alguna manera puedo obtener el mana que necesito, no soy capaz de tomar forma de espíritu—responde Saber, algo más tranquila a cómo se encontraba hace un rato.

—Entonces debemos hacerte pasar inadvertida—Valeria me mira—¿Tienes algo que pueda usar?

Bien, si le presto la ropa de Jun ella podría matarme por tocar sus cosas cuando hoy en la mañana me dijo que no lo hiciera así que…supongo puedo prestarle mi piloto. Hace años que dejé de usarlo, me iba grande antes y ahora ya no me gusta.

* * *

 _ **(Unos minutos después…en la Iglesia cristiana de Odaiba...)**_

Valeria me guío hasta la iglesia de Odaiba, donde una vez adentro me presentó a un sacerdote llamado Kotomine Kirei que se identificó como el supervisor. Saber decidió esperarnos afuera del lugar.

—Entonces empecemos. Daisuke Motomiya, el Master de Saber, sin duda alguna, ¿no?—me pregunta el sujeto con cierta diversión. Debe de hacerle gracia la situación.

—Eso no es cierto. Sí es cierto que he formado un contrato con ella, pero no entiendo nada de Masters y guerras del Santo Grial ni nada. Si un Master tiene que ser un hechicero propiamente dicho, es mejor que elijan a otra persona más adecuada.

—Ya veo. Esto es serio ¿Él realmente no sabe nada, Valeria?—esta vez se dirige a mi acompañante. Ella responde de brazos cruzados y poco interesada en la conversación.

—Ya te he dicho que es un novato. Explícaselo desde el principio, que a ti se te da bien explicar cosas.

—Primero, arreglemos el malentendido que tienes. Escucha, Daisuke Motomiya. Ser un Master no es un papel que puedas pasar a otra persona o puedas dejar una vez elegido. Aquellos que tengan los Conjuros de Obediencia grabados en su cuerpo están obligados a ser Masters sin importar quienes sean. Tienes que aceptar este hecho.

—¿Qué, no puedo dejarlo, por qué?

—El Conjuro de Obediencia es una marca sagrada. Convertirse en un Master es una prueba que te es dada. No se puede abandonar porque te suponga un problema. No podrás dejar ese sufrimiento hasta que consigas el Santo Grial. Si quieres dejar de ser un Master, todo lo que puedes hacer es obtener el Santo Grial y pedir un deseo. Si lo haces, todo lo que desees se cumplirá, Daisuke Motomiya. Tus deseos, incluso quitarte toda la suciedad del alma, es posible.

" _¿De verdad? Incluso…"._

Antes de que hable, me interrumpe.

—Sí, incluso comenzar de nuevo. Es decir, debes desearlo. Con el tiempo, agradecerás haber sido elegido como Master. Si quieres deshacerte de esas heridas invisibles, todo lo que debes hacer es aceptar esta marca sagrada.

Me siento aturdido. No comprendo las palabras del cura. Cuanto más escucho, más me confunden. Aun así, sus palabras impregnan mi cerebro, como sangre fijándose.

—Kirei, no te desvíes del tema. Te he pedido que le explicaras las reglas, no que le abrieras viejas heridas—la voz cortante de Valeria invade mis oídos.

—Valeria…—internamente le agradezco, eso me ayudo a disipar mi aturdimiento.

—Ya veo. Supongo que no sirve de nada a este tipo de gente, así que traté de arrebatarle su moralidad mientras aún estaba confundido...hum, es cierto que la compasión no ayuda a la gente en apuros. Y de paso parece que lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Qué? ¿Dices que ganarás algo si le ayudas?—pregunta Valeria.

—Por supuesto. Ayudar a la gente es al final salvarte a ti mismo...bueno, decirlo ahora no provocará nada en ti. Entonces, vayamos al grano, Daisuke Motomiya: la batalla en la que te has metido se llama "La Guerra del Santo Grial", la batalla entre siete Masters, usando siete Servants. Hasta ahí Valeria te lo ha contado, ¿verdad?

—...Eso ha dicho. Una ridícula batalla a muerte entre siete Masters, ¿no?

—Así es. Pero no estamos cometiendo estos actos inhumanos queriendo. Todo es una prueba para saber quién es el más adecuado para obtener el Santo Grial. Después de todo hablamos de algo extraordinario, se requieren una serie de pruebas para determinar su propietario.

¿Qué pruebas? Apuesto a que este cura no piensa en esta guerra como una "prueba". Espera, ¿no será que...?

—Sigues repitiendo "Santo Grial", ¿qué significa? no te estarás refiriendo al auténtico Santo Grial, ¿no?

Creo que ese mismo nombre estaba en alguno de esos libros raros que lee Ichijouji, que extrañamente también leí. Debí de estar muy aburrido aquella vez. Creo que era algo así como un cáliz que contuvo la sangre de Cristo y podía hacer milagros, quien lo tuviera sería dueño del mundo.

Kirei sonríe con diversión.

—Por supuesto. El Santo Grial que aparece en esta ciudad es auténtico. Y como prueba, el milagro de los Servants ya ha sucedido; invocar y controlar héroes del pasado. No, un milagro cercano a la resurrección es casi una magia. Un Santo Grial con tanto poder garantizará un poder infinito a quien lo reciba. Frente a eso, la irrealidad del objeto no significa nada.

Con eso quiere decir que incluso si no es el real, no importa si este supera el poder del original.

—Está bien. Asumamos que el Santo Grial es real ¿entonces por qué es necesaria la guerra del Santo Grial? si de verdad existe, no deberíamos estar matándonos. Si realmente tiene tanto poder, podríamos compartirlo entre todos.

—Eso sería lo correcto, pero no tenemos esa libertad. Solo una persona puede poseer el Santo Grial. No es algo que nosotros escojamos, sino que el Santo Grial lo decide; la elección de los siete Masters, y la invocación de los siete Servants, es algo que decide el Santo Grial. Ya te he dicho que esto es un ritual. El Santo Grial elige a varios poseedores aptos, y selecciona a su dueño haciéndolos luchar entre sí...eso es la guerra del Santo Grial, un ritual donde los elegidos por el Santo Grial se matan por obtenerlo.

El sacerdote habla sin emoción alguna. No le respondo, solo observo mi mano izquierda...donde tengo el Conjuro de Obediencia. Mientras tenga esta marca no puedo dejar de ser un Master.

—No estoy convencido. Aun aceptando que solo una persona puede obtenerlo, no me gusta la idea de tener que matar a los otros Masters.

Valeria me interrumpe.

—¿Huh? espera. Es un error pensar que tienes que matarlos. En realidad no hay necesidad de ello.

—Pero si tú misma lo has dicho antes. Y Kotomine también.

—Se matarán los unos a los otros—responde con simpleza Kirei.

—Cállate, Kirei. Escúchame, Daisuke, el Santo Grial de esta ciudad está en estado espiritual. No tiene forma, así que tenemos que llamarlo mediante un ritual especial...es decir, tenemos que hacer que se materialice. Nosotros los hechiceros podemos convocarlo, pero como está en forma espiritual, no podemos alcanzarlo ¿entiendes lo que esto significa?

—Solo los espíritus pueden tocar espíritus, ¿no?—al decirlo caigo en cuenta de algo—¡Aah, por eso son necesarios los Servants...!

—Exacto. Dicho de manera sencilla, el objetivo de la guerra del Santo Grial es eliminar a todos los Servants excepto el tuyo. Por eso no es necesario matar a los otros Masters.

Me lo hubiese dicho antes...Gracias a Dios, eso significa que no hay necesidad de que Valeria muera si participo en esta

guerra.

—Supongo que es otra forma de verlo—comenta con seriedad el sacerdote—Entonces, Daisuke Motomiya, deja que te pregunte ¿piensas que puedes vencer a tu propio Servant?

¿Vencer a Saber?

No me jodas. No puedo siquiera hacerle un rasguño, aunque supongo que un Digimon quizá pueda hacerle frente, voy a preguntarle sobre eso, pero decido que prefiero callar lo que tenga que ver con V-mon y los demás.

—Entonces te preguntaré otra cosa. Es una pregunta irrelevante, pero ¿crees ser superior a tu propio Servant?—no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar este tipo—Eso es. Los Servants son difíciles de derrotar incluso por otros Servant ¿entonces qué harás? la respuesta es simple. Los Servants solo pueden existir con un Master. No importa lo poderoso que sea, el Servant

desaparecerá si el Master muere. Así que...

Creo que es una respuesta simple y efectiva. Nadie elegirá el camino difícil: si quieres ganar, la manera más práctica de derrotar a un Servant es matar a su Master.

—Vale. Ya entendí que la manera más rápida de eliminar a un Servant es matar a su Master. Pero entonces, al contrario, si un Servant muere, ¿eso hace que deje de ser Master? solo los Servants pueden tocar el Santo Grial, ¿no? entonces un Master sin Servant no tiene valor.

—No, el derecho a ser un Master persiste mientras tenga el Conjuro de Obediencia. Un Master es alguien que puede formar contratos con los Servants. Mientras le queden Conjuros de Obediencia, podrán formar contratos con ellos. Los Servants que pierden a su Master no desaparecen inmediatamente. Pueden permanecer aquí hasta que se queden sin energía mágica. Si existe un "Servant abandonado", un Master sin Servant puede formar un contrato con él. Eso le permitiría continuar en la guerra. Es por eso que los Masters matan a otros Masters. Porque si les permites vivir, hay un riesgo de que vuelvan en el futuro.

—¿Entonces si usas todos los Conjuros de Obediencia? eso no te dejará formar contratos con otros Servants, y el Servant libre se irá con otro.

—Espera, eso es...—Valeria me observa con si fuera la peor decisión.

—Sí, tienes razón. Si usas los Conjuros de Obediencia, serás liberado de tu destino como Master. No obstante, no creo que exista alguien que se atreva a malgastar el poder mágico que almacenan los Conjuros de Obediencia. Si lo hay, no es un novato, sino un cobarde.

El sacerdote ríe, como sabiendo lo que pienso.

Ese idiota se está burlando de mí. Creo que trata de provocarme

—Ya lo entiendes. La explicación de las reglas acaba aquí. Volvamos al principio, Motomiya, dijiste que no tenías la intención de ser Master ¿Sigues sintiéndote de la misma manera?—dudo sobre que responder, y él prosigue—Si quieres abandonar el derecho a ser Master, no pasa nada. Como sabes, puedes usar los Conjuros de Obediencia para romper el contrato con Saber. En ese caso, yo garantizaré tu seguridad hasta que la guerra acabe.

—Espera ¿Por qué tienes tú que garantizar mi seguridad? yo mismo me protegeré.

—Yo tampoco tengo tiempo para cuidarte, pero es una de las reglas. He sido elegido para supervisar esta sucesiva guerra del Santo Grial. Por eso debo minimizar las víctimas de esta guerra. La protección de los hechiceros que han dejado de ser Master es una de las grandes responsabilidades del supervisor.

¿Sucesiva guerra del Santo Grial? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya ha ocurrido varias veces?

—¿Quieres decir que la guerra no acaba de comenzar ahora?

—Por supuesto que no ¿creías que estaría tan organizado de haber sido solo una vez? esta iglesia tiene el deber de recuperar reliquias sagradas, es el trabajo de la agencia de menor rango. Originalmente, nuestro objetivo era investigar y recuperar la Cruz Sagrada, pero aquí, tenemos el deber de investigar el Santo Grial. Tenemos que investigar el Santo Grial número 726 que ha aparecido en estas tierras del este, recuperarlo si es real, y deshacernos de él si no lo es.

-¡726! ¿Hay tantos?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no...Ese número solo quiere decir que hay muchos objetos que se le parecen. Y uno de ellos es el mismo de la guerra del Santo Grial que ha aparecido en esta ciudad. Según los registros, la primera batalla fue hace doscientos años, desde entonces las batallas entre Masters se han repetido en ciclos de unos sesenta años. Esta es la quinta guerra del Santo Grial. Desde la última han pasado diez años, este ha sido el ciclo más corto.

—¡¿Pero acaso están locos?! ¡Ya han repetido esto cuatro veces!

—Definitivamente pienso lo mismo. Como tú dices, la gente ha repetido esto varias veces. En el pasado, las guerras del Santo Grial eran terribles. Los Masters caían en sus más oscuros deseos, olvidando sus enseñanzas como hechiceros, y matándose indiscriminadamente. Por esa razón existen los supervisores, anteriormente a mí, fue elegido mi padre.

—Comprendo la razón por la que es necesario un supervisor. Pero, después de escuchar todo lo que has dicho ¿no es esta guerra algo que trae solo maldad?

Kirei finge sorpresa.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es lo malvado?

—En el pasado los antiguos Masters cometían atrocidades para hacerse con su poder ¿Qué pasará si alguien lo usa con motivos egoístas? definitivamente será malo que algo así caiga en manos de gente mala. La asociación debería encargarse de que no caiga en manos equivocadas, ¿no?

—Me temo que no. Nosotros solo supervisamos que las reglas se cumplan. Lo que pase después no es asunto nuestro. A la asociación no le preocupa que tipo de persona obtenga el Santo Grial.

—Pero... ¿qué pasaría si el Master es el peor sujeto imaginable?

—Sería problemático, pero no podríamos hacer nada. El Santo Grial elige a su dueño. Y nosotros no tenemos el poder suficiente para detener a un Master que haya sido elegido por el Santo Grial. Después de todo es un grial que hace realidad los deseos. Aquel que lo obtenga podrá hacer lo que quiera—Kotomine Kirei parece divertido con lo que va a decirme—Pero si no quieres que pase eso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es obtenerlo tú. Eso es lo más seguro para ti, ¿no es cierto?

Intenta contener su risa, como si estuviera disfrutando de mi incapacidad de aceptar hechos. Aprieto los puños con ira.

—¿Qué pasa, joven? pensé que esa sería una buena idea para ti ¿no te sirve?

—Eso a ti no te importa. De todas maneras, no tengo motivos para luchar. No me interesa el Santo Grial, y aunque me llames Master no me considero uno. Siquiera estoy seguro de ser hechicero.

—¡Vaya! ¿Entonces no te preocupa lo que el ganador del Santo Grial pueda hacer, incluso si ello condujese al desastre?—no tengo respuesta para eso—Bueno, ya que no tienes motivos para luchar, ¿que dirías si te dijese que quizá alguien esté interesado en aquel Mundo Digital del que formas parte, y no con buenas intenciones?

Mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil ante sus palabras. No comprendo cómo puede saber eso...

—¿Qué estás queriendo...?

—No tiene sentido que lo ocultes, Motomiya. Nuestro deber también es estudiar lo que ocurre en ese lugar, y quienes se relacionan con él. Sé quién eres tú y quienes son tus amigos, se lo que hicieron y cómo.

—No me digas que tú...—Valeria me observa con incredulidad.

—Era un niño elegido—le respondo antes de que me pregunte lo obvio.

Sea como sea, no puedo dejar que alguien le haga daño al digimundo. V-mon y los demás viven allí y son nuestros amigos, ese es como mi segundo hogar, no voy a permitirlo. Debo conseguir el Santo Grial.

—No te precipites—me habla el sacerdote, casi leyendo mis pensamientos—Obtenerlo es fácil. Después de todo, el Santo Grial es controlado por esta iglesia. Si hablas de solo tocarlo, yo lo toco todos los días.

¿Está en esta iglesia? ¿Es posible?

—Por supuesto solo me refiero al contenedor. Está vacío. Valeria ya te dijo antes que el Santo Grial se mantiene en forma espiritual. Lo que conservamos aquí es una réplica bien hecha. La usamos de catalizador para invocar el verdadero Santo Grial y transformarlo en un grial que conceda deseos. Es algo así como la relación entre Servants y Masters...Sí, hubo una vez un hombre que lo obtuvo usando este método.

—¿El Santo Grial fue real? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que lo obtuvo?

—Nada. El Santo Grial fue incompleto. Fue un hombre estúpido como resultado de ser afectado por los sentimientos.

El sacerdote aparta la mirada, como arrepintiéndose de algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No apareció el Santo Grial?

—Es sencillo hacer que aparezca. Una vez que llegan los siete Servants, con el tiempo el Santo Grial aparecerá. Como Valeria dijo, no hay necesidad de matar a los otros Masters. Pero eso no completará el Santo Grial. Eso cosa decide a su maestro. Y por alguna razón, no puede ser obtenido por un hombre que evita las peleas.

Valeria aprovecha sus palabras para sonreírle con burla.

—Ja, en otras palabras, significa que es inútil obtenerlo sin combatir con los otros Masters. El Master que consiguió el Grial incompleto fue un cobarde, se mantuvo con vida evitando los combates—diciendo eso, Valeria aparta la mirada de Kotomine.

¿Eso significa que Kotomine fue uno de los Master en la última guerra, y que se retiró porque se negó a luchar a pesar de poder obtener el Santo Grial?

—Kotomine ¿no luchaste?

—Luché hasta la mitad del camino. Pero tomé una mala decisión. Como resultado, solo obtuve un grial vacío. Supongo que ese fue mi límite. Eso es porque los demás Masters eran todos unos monstruos. Perdí a mi Servant primero y me mantuve bajo la protección de mi padre...pensándolo bien fue inapropiado que el hijo del supervisor fuera elegido como Master. En aquel momento mi padre murió. Desde entonces, le he sucedido como supervisor, y protejo el Santo Grial y esta iglesia.

Luego de terminar, Kirei se da la vuelta. Ante él se encuentra el altar. Me habla otra vez sin girarse.

—Este es el fin de nuestra conversación. Los únicos adecuados de obtener el Santo Grial son aquellos que posean Servants. Cuando solo quede uno de ustedes siete, el Santo Grial aparecerá frente a ti. Si tienes voluntad de participar en esta batalla, la guerra del Santo Grial, decídelo ahora.

Me está pidiendo mi decisión. Si bien no es del todo claro, tengo un motivo para participar.

—¿Aún indeciso?—pregunta desde su posición—Mira, ser un Master no es algo que puedas ser porque quieras. Valeria ha sido entrenada desde hace tiempo como maga, pero nunca fue determinado que fuera a ser una Master y deba venir aquí, a Odaiba, a participar.

—No...No, ya tengo mi decisión tomada. Participaré como Master—respondo.

No huiré. No voy a dejar que caiga en manos equivocadas y dañe a mis amigos. No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados si tengo la posibilidad de hacer algo.

Kotomine Kirei sonríe con satisfacción, como si estuviese de acuerdo con mi decisión. De ahora en adelante me he metido en esta guerra y no debo dudar sobre lo que debo hacer.

—Entonces te apruebo como Master de Saber. En este instante, esta guerra del Santo Grial es aprobada. Desde ahora, y hasta que solo quede un Master, permito la batalla entre magos. Todo los magos deberán seguir su orgullo y luchar hasta el final—su voz resuena pesadamente por la iglesia. No le veo el sentido a su declaración, solo Valeria y yo estamos aquí.

—Pues está decidido. Voy a irme a casa, ¿te puedo preguntar algo antes, Kirei?—habla con cierto cansancio la pelinegra.

—¿Por qué no? al fin de cuentas podría ser la última vez que nos veamos.

—Eres el supervisor, y como ambos somos parte de la Asociación podrías decirme algo de los demás Master.

—No hay mucho que decir, siendo sincero no conozco a todos. Personalmente solo he visto a tres, si los cuento a ustedes dos.

Valeria luce algo decepcionada.

—¿Huh? bueno, al menos debes saber el orden en que han sido invocados.

—Berserker fue el primero. Caster después. El resto más o menos al mismo tiempo. Asassin ayer, y Saber hace unas horas.

Valeria se mantiene pensativa unos segundos y luego asiente para sí misma.

—Si te mantienes con vida, nos veremos una vez termine esto—le dice Kirei.

Valeria no parece darle importancia a sus palabras y la da la espalda, marchándose en dirección a la salida, al notar que me mantengo en mi lugar, se dirige hacia mí.

—Deberías marcharte, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Suspiro con resignación y la sigo.

—¡Niño!—me giro solo para ver al cura a unos metros de mí—Solo un consejo; a veces no es bueno intentar cambiar el pasado. Solo intenta cambiar tu futuro, quizá ahora tengas esa oportunidad pero no creo que pueda darte aquello que buscas.

No le respondo y simplemente sigo a Valeria, que parece no haberlo escuchado o al menos finge que no lo hizo.

Nada más salir de la iglesia la presión sobre mis hombros desaparece. Ciertamente, alejarme de ese cura es el motivo. Pero Valeria estando ahí con su uniforme...y la chica de pelo rubio con el piloto cerca de mí hacen que todo esto resulte ridículo y me alivia la presión.

Puedo sentir la mirada de Saber sobre mí, interesada en mi decisión. No digo nada, solo me limito a caminar en dirección a mi casa, Valeria camina en silencio algo apartada a nuestro lado.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?—pregunta luego de un tiempo, aunque sin dignarse a mirarme.

—Sí, pelearé y no dejaré que caiga en las manos equivocadas—no me molestaría que Valeria sea la ganadora, a pesar de que no me quiso decir cuál era su deseo.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo, ya te devolví el favor por evitar que Saber me mate—Valeria me observa con seriedad—A partir de mañana seremos rivales, y no creas que me detendré.

—Está bien, pero… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—quiero sacarme una duda antes de que se vaya.

—Sí, dime.

—¿Es posible que yo haya sido elegido, si no soy mago? No sé nada de hechizos ni nada parecido—al preguntar me siento algo ridículo por lo que siento mis mejillas calentarse.

—¿Quién sabe? No veo porque no, tal vez los niños elegidos tengan algo que ver con los magos, ¿no te parece?—responde sin darle demasiada importancia. No me deja volver a preguntarle nada, se gira sobre sus talones comienza a caminar en dirección contraria. Alza una mano en señal de despedida antes de volver a hablar—Y un último consejo, Daisuke: no reveles a nadie la identidad de tu Servant, por muy fuerte que sea morirá si su identidad es descubierta.

Me quedo unos segundos, observándola marcharse lentamente.

—Daisuke, vámonos—mi compañera me habla y dejo de ver hacia donde estaba Valeria. Asiento a sus palabras y nos marchamos de ahí.

—Saber, a pesar de que no entiendo mucho de esto, te ayudaré y ganaremos—le digo luego de haber caminado en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de mí casa.

Saber me sonríe mientras menciona algo sobre lealtad y confianza pero no entiendo bien porque mi atención está en el ser pelirrojo que me espera en la puerta. Es Jun, y no parece muy feliz.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Dónde estabas!?—primero me mira con preocupación, que luego pasa a ser rabia para luego mirar confundida a Saber. Por suerte tiene el piloto puesto ya que de otra forma vería la armadura y eso sería aún más difícil de explicar.

—Bueno…yo…—tartamudeo un poco, realmente es aterradora cuando se enoja—…ella es Saber…—me recrimino mentalmente ya que pudo mal interpretar mis palabras.

Jun arquea las cejas mientras se corre de la puerta para darnos paso. Saber se mantiene en silencio y se queda inmóvil en la sala mientras que yo la imito pero veo como mi hermana espera respuesta. Saber parece notar mis nervios ya que, aclarándose la voz, habla.

—Soy una vieja amiga de Daisuke, vengo desde lejos y me llevó a conocer la zona. Se nos hizo tarde por mi culpa, lo siento—y hace una leve reverencia. Gracias Saber.

—Hum…ya veo…entonces…—Jun se queda pensativa unos segundos, luego me observa a mí y después a mi acompañante—Esta bien, pero intenta que no vuelva a ocurrir, tonto. Ahora que mama y papa no están yo estoy a cargo, casi me da un infarto ver que es casi medianoche y no estabas.

—Lo siento, Jun—de verdad, no veo muchas veces esta faceta protectora de mi hermana, creo que en el fondo nos queremos. O eso creo.

Jun se ofrece a hacernos algo para comer y no nos negamos. Quisiera ayudarla pero sumándole a lo agotado que estoy, debo ayudarle a Saber a evitar ser vista que esas ropas por mi hermana.

Llevo a Saber hasta el segundo piso donde, silenciosamente, la hago entrar a la habitación de mis padres. Le digo que se quede allí mientras le traigo algo que le pueda quedar. Mierda. En ese momento caigo en cuenta de que no hay otra que tomar la ropa de Jun y rogar porque no lo note. Decido arriesgarme y entrar.

La ropa actual de Jun es muy grande para Saber por lo que busco algunas viejas que pueda tener. Pero fracaso. Algo derrotado vuelvo a la habitación de mis padres solo para encontrarme a Saber vistiendo* como cualquier joven común y corriente; reviso la habitación en busca de su armadura pero no hay señales de ella. Decido no preguntar.

—Será mejor que bajemos. Conociendo a Jun ya se pondrá a malinterpretar las cosas—le digo mientras bajamos. Debo admitir que Saber se ve realmente bien con esa ropa.

Pensar eso hace que mi rostro se caliente.

Al llegar al comedor, Jun nos ofrece a cada uno un plato y nos disponemos a comer. Yo apenas y pruebo bocado, contrario a mi compañera que parece no tener fin y engulle todo lo que Jun le sirve. Mi hermana no pierde el tiempo y bombardea a la rubia con cientos de preguntas que le responde con naturalidad, hasta que por fin parece satisfecha e incluso deja a Saber quedarse.

Luego de terminar la cena, Jun lleva a Saber a regañadientes hacia el cuarto de invitados y yo me voy al mío. Lo que ha pasado hoy me ha dejado completamente agotado mentalmente y solo quiero dormir un rato, mañana me espera un día algo atareado.

Aprovecho y antes de dormirme reviso mi celular.

 _(Hikari: ¿Dónde te metiste?, hoy, 20:31, p.m.)_

 _(Ken: Me dijeron que desapareciste ¿Ocurre algo?, hoy, 20:47, p.m.)_

No contesto ninguno, ya mañana veré que decirles. Antes de poder cerrar los ojos, la puerta se abre y Jun entra con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, como supuse, malinterpretó las cosas.

—¿Qué quieres, Jun?—intento parecer desinteresado.

—Te lo tenías escondido, Onii-chan—su sonrisa se ensancha—Y yo que pensé que eras del otro bando, ya sabes.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Tranquilo, bromeaba!—se despide sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara—¡Que sueñes con Saber-chan!

Cierra la puerta antes de que la almohada que le arrojo le dé en el rostro. Sinceramente esto es descabellado hasta la medula, pero no puedo salirme y voy a cumplir con lo que dije, no puedo dejar que el sujeto equivocado tenga el Grial. Me inclino sobre le costado de mi cama y tomo el D-3 que suelo guardar debajo del colchón. Lo acaricio mientras lo observo. Vuelvo a dejarlo en su sitio y esta vez cierro los ojos, esperando que mañana sea más tranquilo, aunque seguramente no lo será.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Valeria**

Camino lentamente por las calles de Odaiba. Supongo que Asassin ya debe preguntarse qué ocurre que no estoy en casa todavía. Ese Servant no es el que hubiese querido, pero debo admitir que tiene habilidades para destacar y a pesar de ser conocido como un asesino psicópata tiene buen comportamiento, hasta el momento. Cuando lo invoqué ayer me pareció un fracaso pero creo que ya no es tan malo.

 ** _(Un día antes…)_**

 _Ya había preparado todo lo necesario para el ritual, solo me faltaba un objeto que sirva como conexión, pero confiaba en que se me asignaría el más fuerte de todos, Berserker. A pesar de todo es al que deseo ya que considero que dada mi capacidad de mana podré manipularlo sin problemas. Recité el conjuro de invocación con facilidad luego de haberlo practicado durante mucho tiempo y luego de unos minutos un sujeto se apareció en el círculo mágico frente a mí, era Assassin, vestía como en la época victoriana, agregándole una capa que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y un sombrero que cubría su rostro. Esperé unos segundos antes de hablarle._

— _Soy Valeria Kennedy, ¿Quién eres?_

— _Atendí a tu llamado, Master—él acomodó su sombrero, dejándome ver su rostro; era pálido, de rasgos duros y ojos grises fríos con una pequeña barba haciendo aparición—Soy el Servant de clase Asassin._

— _¿Quién eres?—noté cierta duda en su rostro al preguntar—Necesito saber tu verdadera identidad, quizá nos sirva para más adelante._

— _Mi nombre es poco importante, pero puedo decirte como me conocían—sonrió de una manera que me hizo dudar si ese sujeto era el que necesitaba._

— _Dilo, tu Master te lo ordena._

— _Bien, soy Jack el Destripador…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—¿Dónde estabas?—una vez que ingreso en mi piso, él se me acerca con su habitual tono frío. Al principio me ocasionaba cierto malestar el oírlo, pero ahora creo que me gusta.

—Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos con alguien—dije sin importancia—¡Y hay noticias! Ya están todos los Masters, mañana empieza la verdadera guerra, estate preparado, Asassin.

—Sí, Master—es su seca respuesta.

Sin dirigirle palabra, camino hasta el refrigerador y reviso que hay de comer, tanta estupidez de parte de ese chico me dio hambre. Vivo en un pequeño piso que alquilo desde que llegué a Japón hace tres meses, no es la gran cosa pero no necesito más, si gano o pierdo no viviré más aquí. Es un pequeño cuarto con todo lo necesario y un par de cuartos más, el dormitorio y el baño.

Formo parte de la Asociación de magos, en Inglaterra, pero fui enviada aquí cuando fui elegida como Master. Mi deber aquí es ayudar a Kotomine Kirei a evitar que se rompan las reglas, aunque eso no me importa demasiado; mi objetivo es ganar esto de cualquier forma.

—¿Lo dejaste vivo, entonces?—lo miro de reojo mientras encuentro un poco de ramen.

—Sí, le debía un favor. Cuando su Servant estaba a punto de matarme la detuvo y me pidió que le explicara que sucedía—Assassin gruñe mientras escucho como se sienta en el piso—Se lo que piensas, era un novato. No podía atacarle.

—Está bien, solo espero que no moleste después—murmura—Aunque el chico no me preocupa, sino su Servant.

—Entiendo, los clase Saber suelen ser muy fuertes—pero, de igual forma, yo no me preocupo.

Estamos en silencio hasta que termino de preparar mi comida y me siento en el piso a su lado, él no hace ningún movimiento, solo se mantiene con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, pensativo.

—¿Piensas aliarte con él?—su pregunta me toma desprevenida.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Me escuchaste, mujer, ¿Lo harás?

—No lo sé, admito que lo medité un momento pero no estoy convencida de que Daisuke Motomiya sea de gran ayuda—reconozco. Siento algo de simpatía por ese tonto, pero no me conviene tenerlo cerca con lo inútil que es.

—Sí, pero su Servant si lo es y puede servirte de ayuda—dice con seriedad—Si el chico muere y yo también puede que seas invencible si haces un contrato con ella.

Debo admitir que su manera de hablar me intriga. Nunca pareció interesado en ganar el Santo Grial, solo busca una manera de que yo gane, casi me hace sentir simpatía por él. Casi.

—Quizá tengas razón, Assassin. Ya veré como se dan los hechos, por ahora—me levanto, dejando mi plato en el fregadero—Solo quiero que los vigiles y ayudes si ves que necesitan ayuda. Cualquier cosa que pienses relevante, infórmame de ella.

Assassin asiente y toma forma espiritual, supongo que las peleas contra Lancer en la secundaria Odaiba y contra Saber le pasaron factura. Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos caído en la trampa de Lancer, tampoco que al sujeto al cual le salvé la vida terminaría siendo el séptimo Master, y exactamente el de Saber. Agotada al igual que mi Servant, me voy a mi habitación y me duermo en cuestión de segundos. Mañana será un gran día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ShadowTails98...FUERA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: La ropa normal de Saber es la habitual que usa en FSN: Unlimited Blade Works. La de Valeria es el uniforme del instituto donde asisten Shirou y Rin.**

 **Neverdie : Gracias por darle una oportunidad! admito que pensé en que La Asociación no conociera el Digimundo, pero luego pensé que ellos se interesarían en él luego de lo ocurrido en Adventure y Zero two.**

 **Silver D´arc : Espero te gusten los cambios que le hice, aunque los primeros capítulos serán similares al anterior.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece, Fate Stay Night tampoco (Ya quisiera).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Daisuke**

Luego de una noche realmente agitada, me despierto con una evidente cara de no haber dormido nada, o al menos eso me dice Jun mientras desayunamos en la cocina. Saber, mi hermana y yo comemos lo que he preparado yo para hoy con tranquilidad, si bien no me encontraba del todo bien no dejé que Jun cocinara. Aun me cuesta digerir todo lo que sucedió la noche de ayer, pero ya he tomado la decisión.

—¿Qué piensas, Onii-chan?—Jun se dirige a mí alzando de manera insinuante las cejas.

—¿Sobre qué?

La veo resoplar con fastidio mientras me señala con un movimiento de ojos a la rubia que nos acompaña, esta se mantiene en silencio, prestándole más atención a su comida que a la conversación. Ahora que la veo, mas despierto, noto que lleva puesta ropa de mi hermana y no la que consiguió ayer. Me pregunto cómo hice para no notarlo antes.

—¿Le prestaste tu ropa?—asiente mientras yo pruebo mi desayuno—Bien por ti.

—Decidí darle algo de ropa mía ya que parece que no trajo más de la que llevaba puesta ayer—sonríe con diversión—Supongo que estaba ansiosa por venir a verte—pero nuestra invitada parece no haberla escuchado.

No hablamos por el resto del tiempo en el que terminamos de comer y recogemos las cosas para llevarlas al fregadero, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo habrá hecho Saber para guardar su armadura? Decido no darle importancia. Jun se arregla con rapidez para luego salir rumbo a la universidad, no sin antes amenazarme diciéndome que no haga nada tonto y que llegara a horario, mientras que a Saber le sonríe antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Ya me voy, Saber—le digo ya cuando me cargué la mochila al hombro y estoy por salir. Verla prepararse, ajustándose las botas, me hace observarla con curiosidad—¿Qué haces?

—Iré contigo, Daisuke—me responde con naturalidad, poniéndose de pie a mi lado—No puedo estar alejada de ti por más que vayas a la escuela, sabiendo que eres un novato.

No discuto con ella y asiento. Ambos salimos de la residencia Motomiya caminando con tranquilidad, aunque puedo ver cómo estudia todos los rincones de la zona que transitamos como si esperara que algún otro Master aparezca y comencemos un enfrentamiento. Creo que a pesar de haber peleado innumerables veces contra digimons junto con V-mon, una pelea por el supuesto Santo Grial no se compara en nada. Saber se mantiene en silencio, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, y yo la observo a ella, solo hasta que nuestros ojos chocan.

—Daisuke, mientras estas en clases, revisaré los edificios—me dice, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Yo solo asiento antes de darme cuenta que ya llegamos a nuestro destino, por alguna razón mirarla me resultó algo incómodo.

Me distraigo un momento al darme cuenta de lo que podrían pensar mis amigos. Y me digo que ya pensaré en algo. Llegamos a la entrada donde, para mi mala suerte, Takeru y Miyako hablan animadamente, hasta que nos ven, y se quedan observándonos. Sus ojos no parecen desviarse de mí, aunque no parece que yo sea el problema sino mi acompañante. Ya no pudiendo ignorarlos, me acerco a ellos.

—Hola, chicos, ¿Cómo están?—digo con una media sonrisa.

—Hola, Daisuke, ¿Cómo amaneciste?—dice mi amigo rubio.

—¿Quién es ella?—pregunta Miyako, sin vueltas. Su pregunta casi me hace bufar con fastidio.

—Es una amiga que vive en el exterior y vino a visitarme. Llegó ayer—no hay necesidad de inventar nada nuevo, Saber le dijo eso a mi hermana y no quiero que, en caso de encontrarse, se confundan con historias diferentes.

—Takeru, Miyako, un gusto conocerlos, soy Saber—dice, pero su interés por ellos desaparece rápidamente y lo dirige sobre el edificio escolar.

Ellos también se presentan y le comentan un par de cosas sobre sí mismos. También le preguntan de dónde es, como me conoció y otras cosas, casi lo mismo que mi hermana Jun, aunque Saber parece reacia a responder. Luego de terminar con esa especie de interrogatorio, vuelven a centrarse en mí.

—¿Qué te sucedió ayer, Daisuke?—dice Miyako—Te esperamos en la puerta del instituto y nunca apareciste—antes de que pueda decir la mentira, escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Hola, chicos!—no quiero voltearme, es imposible que no sepa a quien le pertenece esa voz. La escucho saludar a Miyako con efusividad para luego dirigirse a mí—¿Dai-kun, donde te metiste ayer?

No quedándome otra, me giro, encontrándome con Hikari Yagami. La saludo con la mano mientras ideo algo que decir.

—Hola, Hikari…tuve cosas que hacer—miro de reojo a mi compañera—Tenia que buscar a una amiga que se encontraba en el aeropuerto y salí disparado hacia allá, me disculpo por no avisarte.

Me felicito a mí mismo por la mentira. Debo agradecer que las últimas dos horas de clases no las compartiera con los demás ya que de otra forma no me creería. La castaña no parece muy convencida pero cuando va a preguntar algo, nota la presencia algo distraída de Saber.

—Entiendo—me dice, luego fija la vista en la rubia, que se ha mantenido en silencio después de que Takeru y Miyako dejaran de preguntarle cosas—Hola, Saber, soy Hikari Yagami.

Saber asiente mientras le extiende la mano. Tanto la actitud de Saber cómo sus movimientos son elegantes y decididos, no sé muy bien qué héroe fue en el pasado pero seguro que formaba parte de la realeza. Ahora que lo recuerdo, no le he preguntado su identidad…aunque dudo que pueda servirle de algo a ella que yo sepa quién es.

—Un placer conocerte, Hikari—responde, luego vuelve a mirar otra vez hacia el edificio escolar. Parece que estuviera mirando a alguien.

La Yagami sonríe y se acerca a saludar a Takeru pero la de anteojos la detiene con rapidez mientras me mira con una sonrisa. Esto no me gusta nada.

—¡Espera, Hikari-chan!—la mira pícaramente—Daisuke no estuvo ayer cuando dieron la noticia, deberían de decírselo.

—¿Decirme que?—sé a dónde quiere llegar, pero tengo que fingir confusión. Daisuke…tú no sabes nada.

—Bueno…nosotros…—tartamudea la menor de los Yagami, un sonrojo que la hace ver más hermosa (si acaso es eso posible) se asoma en sus mejillas. Maldigo internamente a Miyako, prometiéndome hacerle pagar esto en el futuro.

—¡Takeru y Hikari son novios!—grita con emoción Miyako. Supongo que está feliz porque desde hace mucho que decía lo lindo que seria que ellos fueran una pareja. Y me lo refriega en la cara porque cuando me animó a que al menos intentara decirle lo que sentía, me negué rotundamente.

Me quedo en blanco unos segundos, viendo como la Yagami menor mira el suelo con vergüenza y el portador de la Esperanza le sonríe para luego pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Luego de unos segundos de duda, les sonrío con la mejor sonrisa forzada que puedo hacer antes de abrazarlos con fuerza y felicitarlos por la noticia, a pesar de que sienta una leve puntada en mi corazón. No creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo cerca de ellos, por lo que rápidamente me excuso de que quiero mostrarle a mi vieja amiga las instalaciones del lugar donde estudio. Tomándola de su muñeca, me despido rápidamente.

—¡No olvides que hoy vamos a reunirnos en la casa de Ken!—me grita Hikari, yo solo le hago una seña de que no entendí lo que dijo, pero no le doy tiempo a repetirlo porque me giro y corro junto con Saber hacia la puerta principal.

—Daisuke, hay otro Master aquí—la escucho decir una vez que estamos llegando a la entrada y suelto su mano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentirlo, al igual que yo, tiene a su Servant aquí, vigilando—responde con seriedad—Él está cuidando la zona.

—¡Hey! Daisuke—en ese momento, cuando estamos por subir las escaleras, mi mejor amigo se aparece saludándome—¿Quién es tu amiga?

Le explico lo mismo que al resto de los que preguntaron. Y aunque él no parece del todo convencido, se presenta amablemente y conversamos sobre tonterías, aprovecho para responderle a su mensaje del día anterior, repitiendo lo mismo que le dije a Hikari. Le digo que quiero enseñarle a mi compañera el lugar donde estudio y por eso está aquí.

—Bueno, Daisuke, pero recuerda que las clases están a nada de empezar—me dice, luego me mira con curiosidad—Deberías ponerte a buscarla, porque parece que se aburrió de escucharnos hablar.

En ese momento compruebo que a mi lado no hay nadie: Saber se ha marchado. Alarmado por su desaparición, me despido de Ken y comienzo a buscarla rápidamente, primero en la planta baja y luego en los pisos superiores. Pregunto a varios alumnos si no la han visto, pero nadie parece haberla visto, lo cual me hace preguntarme que tan idiotas son ya que una chica sin uniforme resaltaría entre todos nosotros.

—¿Buscas a alguien, Daisuke?—me giro en la dirección de donde proviene la voz, encontrándome con Yuki Watanabe.

—No. Digo, sí—respondo—Es una chica rubia, de baja estatura. No lleva uniforme, debería ser fácil de distinguir.

Yuki sonríe con diversión.

—No te preocupes, tu novia está en el área de los de segundo año—me dice—Por cierto, gracias por lo de ayer.

Ignoro su tono burlón y me dirijo a la segunda planta, encontrándola cara a cara con Kuzuki-sensei, que le advierte de algo y ella solo lo escucha sin moverse, estudiándolo con seriedad. Me acerco antes de que algo suceda.

—¡Saber!¡Aquí estabas!—no sé porque siempre sentí algo de miedo del sensei. Miedo no, más bien cierta intriga y duda sobre su vida privada, por lo que tomo a Saber de sus hombros y me dispongo a alejarme rápidamente.

—¿Es conocida tuya, Motomiya?—suelto un débil "sí" como respuesta—Entonces deberías informarle que no se tiene permitido el ingreso al edificio con botas.

Prometo no dejar que suceda otra vez y me alejo, llevándome a la rubia conmigo. Una vez que estamos a una distancia considerable, aun siendo observados por el sensei, le recrimino el que haya desaparecido así como así, ella solo me responde que estaba inspeccionado el lugar.

—En todo caso, no vuelvas a irte de esa forma—le digo mientras bajamos las escaleras.

—Está bien.

Llegamos a la salida, donde Saber me informa que permanecerá merodeando por ahí y que en caso de necesitar de su ayuda, la llame con uno de los Hechizos de Comandos. Asiento y me despido de ella ya que debería estar en clases hace cinco minutos. Llego a mi salón con rapidez, pero eso no evita que la sensei me regañe por entrar tarde.

—Bien, Motomiya, toma asiento.

Tomo mi lugar justo detrás de Ken que, seguramente, ya se imagina el motivo de mi ausencia. Las clases las pasamos (Ken, Hikari y yo) de manera tranquila sin nada que pueda llamarme la atención. Solo me concentro en imaginar las clases de personas que deben ser los demás Masters, Saber había dicho que cualquier persona del instituto podría ser uno. No puedo suponer a nadie, me es difícil creer que alguien que conozco pueda ser un oponente que me vea obligado a asesinar, y creo que esa última parte es la que me da miedo: el asesinar a una persona. Aunque Valeria haya dicho que no necesariamente deba hacerlo yo, que lo haga mi Servant es casi lo mismo, además de que tampoco me agrada la idea de que Saber asesine a alguien.

—…¿Entendieron, chicos?—todos responden que sí, por lo que los imito sin siquiera saber de qué hablan.

Con eso la sensei da por terminada la clase y nos preparamos para la siguiente, con Kuzuki-sensei. Ichijouji se voltea en su asiento y me mira con diversión.

—¿Encontraste a tu amiga?—asiento sin levantar mi cabeza del pupitre. Justo ahora comienzo a sentirme cansado debido a la falta de descanso. Noto que adquiere una actitud seria—Ahora, aclárame esto, Daisuke, ¿Quién es, exactamente, Saber?

Supongo que no debo sorprenderme, mi mejor amigo conoce bastante sobre mí como para saber que no tengo ninguna amiga en el exterior, ya que de otra manera se lo hubiese comentado. Pero aunque haya acertado en saber que mentía, no puedo decirle la verdad ya que tengo avisado de que nadie fuera de la Guerra del Santo Grial puede enterarse y me vería obligado a asesinarlo si llegara a saber qué ocurre, y si no lo hiciera yo lo haría otro. No podría arriesgar la vida de mis amigos de esa forma. Por lo que hago lo que vengo haciendo últimamente; mentir.

—Ya te lo dije, Ken, es una amiga—esta vez me reincorporo y lo veo fijamente—Aunque no negaré que es realmente linda.

—¡Vaya, ya lo suponía!—sin darme cuenta, Hikari ha oído nuestra conversación y se acerca. Me sonríe, aunque noto un tono en su habla que no puedo descifrar—Debo admitir que es buena chica, Dai-kun—solo dejo que supongan lo que quieran, no tiene mucha importancia. Se concentraran en eso y dejaran de intentar averiguar de dónde es, creo—Recuerda, hoy, en casa de Ken.

El de pelo azabache me mira con intriga al escuchar a Hikari. Él sabe la razón por la cual dejé de asistir a las reuniones, por lo cual se debe extrañar que haya aceptado ir y más siendo que ya estoy "enterado" de que la chica de la cual estoy enamorado esta con otro chico. Solo hago un movimiento de hombros, restándole importancia, luego miro a Hikari con culpabilidad; otra vez debo esquivar su invitación.

—Lo siento, tengo asuntos que atender…—mirando por la ventana, veo como mi compañera de guerra se encuentra en el patio, de pie, mirando a los alumnos que hacen gimnasia—Con Saber, quiero mostrarle la ciudad.

—Está bien—aunque noto una mueca de disgusto en ella, Hikari sonríe para luego darse media vuelta y tomar asiento ya que Kuzuki-sensei ha hecho aparición y, al igual que los demás alumnos, la imitamos.

Las clases pasan con normalidad, o al menos como suelen ser con el sensei, y luego de escuchar la campana que anuncia el fin de hora, salimos los tres, camino a la cafetería. Si bien la mayoría suele llevar su comida desde su casa, nosotros no lo hacemos ya que nos reunimos en la cafetería para poder estar todos juntos, o al menos así era. Luego de un tiempo de recuperarme de mi lesión, solía comer en la azotea de la escuela, a veces solo y, otras, acompañado por Ken. Aunque supongo que hoy no podré hacerlo.

—¿Esa no es Saber?—pregunta Hikari una vez que nos encontramos en la cafetería y cada uno tomó una bandeja que llenó con comida. Fijándome hacia donde apunta, compruebo que, en efecto, tiene razón ya que la rubia se encuentra sentada en una mesa junto con Takeru. El parece hablarle de algo, aunque ella parece más atenta en su comida.

Es una glotona.

—Sí, es ella—me causa un poco de gracia ver como la castaña muestra sus celos, mirando enojada en la dirección donde se encuentra el par de rubios pero se me pasa al recordar la relación que mantienen. Suspirando con resignación, me acercó a ellos, a mi lado, Ken intenta darme ánimos con una palmada en el hombro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takeru**

Lo que va del día ha sido bastante convulsionado. Temprano tuvimos práctica con el equipo pero se suspendió porque un compañero sufrió una lesión y el entrenador lo llevó rápidamente hacia el hospital. Me trajo malos recuerdos el ver a un compañero así.

Recordé ese día, hace más de dos años, cuando Daisuke sufrió esa horrible fractura. No es fácil de olvidar algo así; el equipo escolar de Odaiba derrotaba a los visitantes con un marcador de 4-0 y una estupenda actuación de la figura del equipo: el chico Motomiya, pero todo se vio empañado cuando un jugador rival salió a cortar el juego con una brusquedad injustificable y partió, en todo el sentido de la palabra, la pierna de Daisuke. El jugador fue expulsado pero ya nada fue igual. Daisuke fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano. Él recayó luego de ser operado dos veces. Aún tengo en mi mente su mirada vacía después de que el doctor le notificara que sería una larga recuperación y que muy probablemente ya no podría jugar de la misma manera si lograba recuperarse. En ese momento sé que algo cambió en él. Al salir del hospital vimos como de apoco se fue apagando hasta casi alejarse de nosotros por completo.

Pero Daisuke no fue el único que la tuvo difícil. Miyako y Ken estaban muy mal por la situación, el Ichijouji en especial ya que el jugador que lastimó a nuestro líder era su marca y, aunque le decíamos que no tenía nada que ver, él se echaba la culpa. Iori también estaba triste, aunque Hikari era la más afectada por todo, ella estaba triste porque, al igual que yo, sabía que lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Daisuke era convertirse en una estrella en el futuro. Ella estaba mal por él, por lo que cada vez que podía yo la invitaba a salir de ese hospital para que se despejara un poco. Supongo que fue en ese entonces que nuestra relación se estrechó y fuimos cada vez más íntimos, hasta convertirnos en lo que somos hoy.

Aunque al principio fue difícil, ya que cometí un gran error al besarla cuando fue a verme en mi práctica de básquet tiempo después de que Daisuke fuera dado de alta, ella seguía mal y malinterpretó las cosas pensando que quería aprovecharme por lo que sucedió. Nada más alejado que eso. Fue luego de ese hecho que las cosas empeoraron. Daisuke nunca asistía a las reuniones que hacíamos, rechazaba las invitaciones y comenzó a almorzar solo en la azotea de la escuela a pesar de las réplicas de Ken, que parecía ser el único que podía dialogar con él. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Hikari, nunca asistió a una sola reunión, se mantenía distante y para ese entonces ella y yo habíamos empezado una relación a escondidas. Todo parecía mal hasta ayer, cuando llamé a Hikari y me comentó que Daisuke había acordado aceptar salir con nosotros y que solo se sentía un poco inútil, por mi parte le comenté que me parecía el momento de decirle a los demás lo nuestro y ella aceptó. Pero ese mismo día en la tarde, cuando salíamos nos comentó que él había desaparecido sin decirle nada y hoy se aparecía con esa chica.

—Takeru, ¿Verdad?—me encontraba caminando rumbo a la cafetería luego del accidente, cuando la chica de nombre Saber irrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Sí, tu eres Saber, ¿No?—asintió, casi con inexpresividad—¿Ocurre algo?

—Bueno, estoy buscando a Daisuke, ¿Sabes dónde está?—pregunta. Sus ojos verdes son realmente serios y no puedo descifrar que piensa, de alguna manera siento que esta joven no es lo que aparenta, aunque creo que no es alguien de desconfianza.

—Creo tener una idea de dónde estará—digo, señalando el camino hacia donde me dirijo—Acompáñame y lo veras.

Caminamos el trayecto en silencio hasta que llegamos. Debo admitir que me sorprende el ver como toma una bandeja y la llena de todo lo que encuentra y, sin inmutarse, me mira, esperando que la dirija a los asientos. Nos sentamos en una mesa, uno al lado de otro.

—Dijiste que conociste a Daisuke hace mucho, ¿Cómo fue?—intentando sacarle conversación, veo como parece centrada en la comida y se lleva un sándwich a la boca, luego de masticar y tragar me observa con seriedad.

—Fue hace mucho, lo salvé de un sujeto que quería golpearlo—hace una pausa para volver a darle un mordisco a su comida—Desde ese entonces nos hicimos compañeros.

—Ya veo. Después tuviste que irte, ¿No?—aunque me hace un poco de gracia el imaginarme esa situación, no me río.

—Sí. Pero mantuvimos contacto todo ese tiempo…—parece que va agregar algo—No sé porque no les dijo nada de mí—al escucharla hablar, no puedo evitar pensar que medita demasiado antes de decir algo. Como si no quisiera equivocarse con sus palabras. Antes de que le diga algo, la voz de mi novia se hace presente.

—¿Molestamos?—la veo sentarse enfrente de Saber, con Ken y Daisuke a sus lados, aunque este último, como quien no quiere la cosa, se mantiene algo alejado. Verlo parece que alegra a Saber porque se olvida de mí y le pregunta sobre cómo se encuentra.

—Solo estuve en clases, Saber, lo más grave que paso fue casi morirme de sueño—responde con aburrimiento mientras revuelve los espaguetis de su bandeja sin el mínimo interés de probarlos. Sí, ese es el Daisuke del último tiempo.

—Bien, me alegro—verla tan preocupada por él me hace pensar sobre su relación, pero no le doy importancia.

Mantenemos una conversación animada y luego se nos unen Miyako y Iori. Aunque solo hablamos Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Saber y yo, ya que ni Ken ni Daisuke dicen nada, solo se limitan a escuchar. Nos despedimos una vez que termina el almuerzo, para ir cada uno a sus respectivas aulas. Saber se queda hablando junto con Daisuke que nos informa que no se quedara para la ultima hora, algo que no haría tiempos atrás. Por mi parte me voy junto con Hikari, que durante la conversación la noté algo molesta cuando se dirigía a mí.

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto, sabiendo que contestará.

—No lo sé, pregúntale a Saber—me dice, cruzada de brazos y evitando mirarme.

—¿Por qué haría eso?—digo con una media sonrisa—Quiero saber que te sucede a ti.

—Pues parecías muy a gusto con ella—suelto una pequeña risa que hace que me vea con enojo—¿Te parece gracioso?

—No me lo parece, solo que eres muy linda cuando te enojas—la veo sonrojarse mientras mira hacia el frente, refunfuñando—Saber solo tiene ojos para Daisuke, Hikari—antes de que proteste, sigo—Y yo los tengo solo para verte a ti. Ella quería que le diga donde estaba él, sabía que estaría con ustedes y decidí esperarlos para que lo viera.

—Está bien—murmura. Siento que de alguna manera, esa chica rubia no le cae muy bien—¿Crees que sea una vieja amiga de Daisuke?—no entiendo cómo cambia rápidamente de tema. Asiento—A él parece gustarle, lo oí hablando con Ken sobre ella.

—No veo el problema en que le guste, algún día Daisuke tendría que conocer a alguna chica.

Hikari me mira con enojo, aunque esta vez no entiendo la razón.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué no quiero que Daisuke esté con ella?

—¿Yo? No dije eso.

—¿No? Porque lo dejaste muy en claro—me dice, alzando levemente la voz—Estas insinuando cosas que no son ciertas, Takeru.

Me rasco la barbilla, algo confuso por sus palabras. No tengo tiempo para decirle nada ya que ella se adelanta a pasos rápidos y se aleja sin voltearse.

—¿Qué se supone que insinué?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisuke**

Luego de pasar la hora del almuerzo con los demás elegidos, Saber y yo decidimos quedarnos a petición de ella; al parecer encontró algo que puede ser importante. Salimos rápidamente en dirección a un salón que se encuentra vacío.

—¿Qué pasa, Saber?—le pregunto una vez estamos dentro, no es demasiado diferente al resto de las aulas.

—Daisuke, he descubierto algo—dice con seriedad—El Servant está en el instituto, no estoy segura de quien es, pero sé que está aquí.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

—Sí, pero lo importante es que parece espiarnos. No hay un Master como pensé, sino que ese Servant está aquí para observar nuestros movimientos, probablemente por orden de su Master, que se encuentra fuera del instituto—mientras habla, veo como camina de un lado a otro, ojeando de vez en cuando hacia mi dirección.

—Eso es complicado…quiere decir que busca enfrentarnos directamente, intenta mostrarse para que lo notemos.

—Tienes razón. Normalmente un Servant no se deja ver tan fácil, pero pareciera que quiere ser visto—dice, aunque ahora mira por la ventana—Pero igual esperara al fin de clases, no dejará que haya testigos a parte de nosotros.

Asiento, eso me quedó claro cuando el supervisor me lo explicó. Nadie haría pública su presencia frente a ajenos a la Guerra por el Grial, incluye Masters y Servants. Sin nada más que decir, ambos nos mantenemos en ese salón vacío y esperamos a que el tiempo se vaya rápidamente, por suerte ya les avisé a los chicos sobre mi ausencia en su reunión por lo tanto no deben estar una vez terminen los horarios escolares. El tiempo pasa rápido y ya se escuchan las campanas que anuncian el fin de clases, por lo que ya no queda nadie más que algunos alumnos que debían atender asuntos extracurriculares.

—Vamos, Saber. Hay que ir a ver—a pesar de hablar con decisión, puedo notar como mi cuerpo tiembla. Supongo que estoy asustado por lo que será el primer enfrentamiento.

No tenemos siquiera tiempo para salir del edificio, escuchamos como varios alumnos gritan aterrados por algo que sucede en el patio. Nos miramos y sin decir nada, bajamos rápidamente hacia el patio, encontrándonos con un par de estudiantes que intentan huir de algo, específicamente algo que conozco bien.

—¡Tyrannomons!—son tres y se acercan a dos chicas que, al vernos, se colocan detrás de nosotros.

—¡Senpai!—dice una. Creo conocerla pero en este momento no estoy prestándole atención, estoy observando al trio de digimons que gruñen hacia nosotros.

—¡Daisuke!—me grita Saber, y yo entiendo. No puedo hacer nada sin V-mon por lo que tomo a cada chica del brazo e ingreso al edificio escolar, llevándomelas lo más lejos posible para no estorbar a mi compañera durante su combate.

—Tranquilas, no pasará nada—intento tranquilizarlas, ambas están al borde del colapso—Quédense aquí, volveré enseguida.

Las dejo en un aula vacía, prometiéndoles volver cuando pueda, por lo que ellas solo asienten. Voy rápidamente hacia el patio, encontrándome con que, vistiendo la armadura que tenía cuando la conocí, Saber ya ha derrotado a uno de los Tyrannomon y se encuentra esquivando los zarpazos de esas bestias a una velocidad increíble. Otra vez me sorprende con sus habilidades.

—¡!—da un paso hacia atrás cuando uno de los digimons intenta darle una mordida y, sin perder tiempo, hunde su arma en la cabeza de su oponente, que cae al suelo, derrotado. Solo queda uno.

—Tyrannomon… **Digievoluciona** …Metal Tyrannomon—no puedo creerlo, ese digimon acaba de evolucionar a forma ultra absorbiendo a sus compañeros caídos. Si ya me costaba creer que estuvieran esos digimons en el mundo humano, que evolucione de esa manera es aún más raro.

—¡Arg!—el digimon ruge con fuerza antes de lanzarse sobre Saber intentando aplastarla con sus garras, pero ella se mueve hacia un lado por lo que se crea una apertura y arremete con un corte vertical. Aunque es atajado por los dientes de la bestia que, teniéndola inmovilizada, la golpea con su cola, arrojándola varios metros de distancia para que termine estrellada contra la pared del edificio escolar.

—¡Saber!—voy rápidamente a donde se encuentra, pero no logro llegar ya que ella sale disparada como si nada, directo al Metal Tyrannomon y atacándolo con una rapidez que no me permite ver en qué momento lo hiere lo suficiente como para derrotarlo y hacer que desaparezca.

La veo cansada pero se mantiene de pie, respirando agitadamente. Me acerco y le pregunto cómo se encuentra pero ella le resta importancia y me señala hacia el edificio de la escuela. Asiento y me dirijo hacia donde están las chicas. Llego rápidamente al aula en donde se supone que las había dejado.

—¿Chicas?—entro, pero no las veo por ningún lado y pienso lo peor—¿¡Donde están!?—no escucho respuesta, por lo que salgo del aula, alarmado por su repentina desaparición.

—¿Buscas a alguien?—un escalofrió recorre mi columna al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas, volteándome, me encuentro con una mujer encapuchada que solo deja a la vista la mitad inferior de su rostro, está acompañada por un par de Devimons a sus espaldas.

—Yo…—me quedo unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, dudando que hacer. No creo que Saber pueda llegar ayudarme si la llamo, por lo que estoy en aprietos. Momentos como estos son donde extraño a V-mon. Retrocedo unos pasos, ideando que hacer.

—No te vayas, deja que mis amigos te den una mano—la veo hacer una seña a uno de los digimons, y este se abalanza sobre mí sin dudarlo. Cierro los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero no llega.

—¿Te quedaras ahí, sin hacer nada?—abro los ojos. Puedo ver como el tipo albino, que recuerdo bien era Servant de Valeria, se encuentra entre medio del Devimon y yo sosteniendo la muñeca de este e incrusta una daga justo en su pecho. El digimon oscuro desaparece y solo quedamos cuatro.

—Asassin, veo que estás trabajando en equipo con ellos—dice la desconocida.

—Te equivocas, Caster, solo estaba merodeando la zona y decidí interferir—responde él. Su voz es fría y casi inexpresiva—Pero parece que conseguiste entrar en el Mundo Digital.

—¿Cómo…?—murmuro. Pensé que no estaba disponible el ingreso al digimundo, pero parece que, aunque Koushiro no podía hacerlo, esa mujer de nombre Caster si pudo e incluso logró manipular a varios digimons. Otro motivo más para detener esta guerra.

—Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Master de Saber. Asassin—y sin decir nada más, desaparece en el aire junto con su acompañante.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Donde están las chicas!?—grito, acordándome que no estaban donde las había dejado. Pero Caster ya no está presente.

—No hay problema con eso, niño, están seguras—me dice Asassin, señalando a mis espaldas, por lo que volteo y me encuentro con el par de estudiantes inconscientes, acostadas en el pasillo.

Me acerco a ellas, comprobando que se encuentran bien. Ahora que puedo verlas mejor, reconozco a ambas chicas, son de segundo y solían alentarme cuando estaba en el equipo de soccer, aunque no recuerdo sus nombres estoy seguro que eran ellas. Las recuesto sobre la pared y espero a que despierten.

—¡Daisuke!—oigo a Saber llegar, apresurada al notar como estoy acompañado por Asassin. Que hasta ahora se ha mantenido de pie sin pronunciar una palabra.

—Tranquila, Saber, él me ayudó a detener a quien controlaba a los Tyrannomons—le digo, poniéndome de pie.

—Es Caster, ha logrado sacar digimons del Mundo Digital y los tiene bajo su control—le informa el Servant.

—Ya veo—ella se acerca a mí y revisa que no tenga alguna herida—Lo siento, Daisuke, te puse en peligro al mandarte aquí solo.

—No pasa nada, Saber, estoy bien—la tranquilizo y noto como las dos chicas parecen despertar.

—¡Senpai! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?—me pregunta una de ellas, de corto pelo castaño y ojos ámbar.

—No se preocupen, todo ha pasado. No tienen de que preocuparse—las tranquilizo.

—¡¿Y esas cosas, donde se fueron?—pregunta con preocupación la otra, peli azul y de ojos negros.

—Ya les dije que no pasa nada, ya están a salvo y eso es lo que importa ahora—intento sonreírles para calmarlas pero eso solo hace que se pongan más nerviosas. Escucho a Saber aclararse la garganta detrás de mí.

—Daisuke, debemos irnos…

Entendiendo sus motivos, llevó a ambas chicas hasta la salida y les recomiendo que vayan juntas. Las despido esperando que estén bien y que no vayan a decir nada sobre mí. Ahora que lo pienso debí de haberles preguntado sus nombres, pero creo que ellas pensaban que ya lo sabía.

—Bien, creo que lo mejor será irnos nosotros también, Daisuke—me dice mi compañera—No debemos llamar la atención.

Nos vamos antes de que la patrulla anti-digimon aparezca y las cosas se compliquen. Antes de poder decirle algo, notamos que Asassin se marchó sin que siquiera lo notemos o le podamos preguntar porque nos ayudó. Si tengo la oportunidad, le preguntaré a Valeria. Salimos del instituto justo a tiempo porque llega la patrulla anti-digimon y rápidamente un ejército baja para comenzar a inspeccionar toda la zona: la patrulla se creó tiempo después de que se dieran a conocer varios ataques digimon y la gente comenzara a dudar sobre el efecto que tenían las criaturas digitales en nuestro mundo, fue por eso que decidimos que lo mejor era dejar a nuestros compañeros en el digimundo.

—¿Vamos?—nos escondimos en unos arbustos que nos dejaban visión de la escuela, donde podíamos ver a la patrulla. Levantándome de mi lugar, asentí.

—Vamos.

De alguna forma, Saber recuperó la ropa que Jun le obsequio, por lo que salimos del escondite y pasamos inadvertidos entre la multitud que transita las calles de Odaiba, ya no falta mucho para que anochezca. Caminamos en silencio, intentando llegar a mi casa rápidamente. Al vernos rodeados de tanta gente, tomamos un atajo, el camino está completamente vacío porque nadie suele transitarlo ya que es una sendero de tierra que rodea el cementerio de Odaiba. Nadie más que nosotros lo transita, o eso creía.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estas, Dai-kun?—una voz cargada de falsa alegría me llega a los oídos.

Volteándome, me encuentro con Valeria Kennedy a mis espaldas, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro mientras camina hacia mí escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Se acerca sonriente a Saber y a mí, hasta detenerse enfrente de nosotros.

—Valeria… ¿Qué haces aquí?—digo, sin conocer sus intenciones. A mis espaldas, Saber se pone a la defensiva.

—Asassin me comentó sobre lo que ocurrió hace un rato—dice con tranquilidad—Eres muy tonto, casi mueres—lleva su mano a su barbilla, como si estuviera meditando algo—Pensé en que sería divertido hacer equipo contigo…Saber es muy buena y tú eres muy inútil, Asassin no es muy bueno y yo soy excelente, podría funcionar.

—Está bien—no tengo problemas con unirme a Valeria; parece buena persona y por alguna razón confío en ella. Parece sorprendida de que aceptara tan fácil.

—¿De verdad? Tenía planeado un discurso con buenos argumentos y una oferta irrechazable para que aceptaras. No pensé que dirías que sí así, tan rápido—pone sus manos en las caderas, mirándome con falsa decepción.

—¿Eso significa que tendré que matarlos a ambos?—una voz se escucha enfrente de nosotros, justo en la entrada del cementerio. Al principio no puedo distinguir más que una figura en la oscuridad (que raro, creí que no debían de ser más de las cinco de la tarde), pero luego veo a una chica que no reconozco, detrás de ella un sujeto enorme con una piel negra que lo cubre por completo nos ve con furia.

—¡!— el hombre que solo lleva cubierta la parte inferior de su cuerpo ruge algo inentendible y arremete contra nosotros sosteniendo una hacha, dispuesto a usarla con nosotros, aunque Saber se interpone y lo detiene con su arma a la vez que veo como un par de dagas salen de las sombras y se incrustan en el cuerpo de ese tipo, Asassin aparece justo después. Como ya tengo entendido eso de las clases de Servants, supongo que por su apariencia este debe ser Berserker.

Saber lo golpea con fuerza, arrojándolo varios metros atrás a pesar de que él se cubrió con su enorme hacha.

—¿Quién eres?—Valeria, sin inmutarse, se dirige a la chica de apariencia infantil. Es albina y de baja estatura, con unos llamativos ojos rojos. Viste elegantemente y se inclina ante nosotros

—Me sorprende que no me conozcas, Valeria Kennedy—la reverencia casi parece fuera de lugar—Soy Illyasviel von Einzbern, pero pueden decirme Illya. De igual forma no importa, morirán ahora.

Esa chica, a pesar de su apariencia aniñada, me da cierto temor.

Veo como Berserker vuelve a aparecer, gruñendo con ferocidad y, aparentemente, sin muestras de las heridas que le causaron las dagas de Asassin. Sus ojos asesinos se concentran en nosotros, a la espera de una orden de la niña albina, puedo ver como sus ojos brillan; uno rojizo y otro amarillo.

—Ve Berserker, acaba con ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos leemos después!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo. Gracias por leer esta historia nos leemos abajo.**

 **Ni Digimon, ni FSN me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Daisuke**

Despierto de manera agitada, y al instante puedo sentir un dolor terrible en el estómago, por lo que me tomo esa zona. Intento recordar que sucedió para que me encuentre en este estado, pero nada. Estoy en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama y con el torso solamente cubierto por unas vendas, y con la mente en blanco. Hago esfuerzo para recordar pero solo consigo un puntazo en la cabeza por lo que dejo de esforzarme y me recuesto. Al mirar por las cortinas blancas de mi habitación puedo darme cuenta de que deben ser alrededor de las ocho de la mañana.

Veamos; fui a la escuela con Saber y me encontré con mis amigos. Nada fuera de lo normal más que la presencia de Saber en mi vida. Luego me quede con ella hasta el fin de clases y nos encontramos con Tyrannomons. Después de que los derrotara me topé con esa mujer llamada Caster que casi hace que un Devimon me mate, pero apareció Assassin y me salvó. Luego de rescatar a esas chicas y enviarlas a sus casas nos fuimos y nos encontramos con Valeria, o ella nos encontró a nosotros, no recuerdo bien. Me pidió que formemos una alianza. Luego apareció una niña y el grandulón y ya no recuerdo nada.

— ¡Daisuke, despertaste!

Me giró en dirección a la puerta para ver quien me habla. Es Valeria. Me mira con una sonrisa radiante que pasa a ser una mueca de enojo en cuestión de segundos, no sé por qué.

— ¡Tú, pedazo de idiota!—me apunta con el dedo de manera acusadora. Yo, que aún estoy algo desorientado, espero que siga— ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en las peleas de los Servants? ¿Quieres que te maten? ¿Crees que, por ser tú, puedes hacer la diferencia?

— ¿Qué?—aún me cuesta asimilar todo, y que me grite no mejora la situación.

— ¡Daisuke!—por la misma puerta por donde acaba de ingresar Valeria, lo hace Saber, aunque esta me ve con alivio— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Yo…no recuerdo que sucedió, ¿Podrías decirme que pasó?—intentando ignorar a la pelinegra que me insulta sin parar, me dirijo a mi compañera.

—Nos encontramos con Berserker y su Master. Asassin y yo lo enfrentamos pero él fue más fuerte por lo que derrotó a Asassin con rapidez. Yo luché contra él pero también fui vencida aunq…

—Cuando iba a matarla tú te interpusiste y te hirió a ti en lugar de a ella—la corta Valeria, aun con esa mirada de enojo sobre mí, aunque levemente más calmada. Creo tener leves recuerdos—Tuvimos suerte que Illya decidió dejarnos con vida y se marchó. Aunque no sé con qué motivo hizo tal cosa.

—…

—Bueno, después de que se fuera nos pusimos manos a la obra y te trajimos aquí, te curamos y te vendamos. Créeme que no exagero cuando digo que fue similar a armar un muñeco. De nada—cruzándose de brazos, se da media vuelta—Luego de que te vistas, quiero que bajes para planear una estrategia.

— ¿Qué?

—Por ahora, dejaremos a Berserker tranquilo ya que hemos comprobado que está a otro nivel, iremos a tu escuela a revisar si hay señales de Caster o algún digimon que este por esa zona de parte de ella—y se marcha dando un portazo.

—Daisuke, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Saber se me acerca, sentándose en la silla al lado de mi cama, recién ahora puedo notar las ropas que tiene en sus manos; es mi uniforme escolar. Asiento— ¿Por qué te metiste?

Sinceramente, no recuerdo nada, pero me imagino cual es el motivo por el que lo habré hecho. Ella aún desconoce el hecho de lo mucho que suele molestarme que las personas arriesguen sus vidas. En especial si es por mí.

—Mira, Saber, esto de que seas mi Servant puedo permitirlo pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré que tú arriesgues tu vida por mí, sé que no soy de mucha ayuda ahora, pero no quiero que mueras por culpa mía—le digo.

—…bien, entiendo—aunque parece algo consternada con mi respuesta, creo que no me reprochará nada. Me extiende lo que tiene en sus manos—Toma, es tu uniforme escolar, estaba manchado de sangre y algo roto pero ya la arreglé.

Me levanto con cierta dificultad. Tomo mi ropa y me dirijo al baño. Decido que solamente me cambiare porque ducharme con esta herida sería realmente problemático. Una vez que estoy listo bajo a la sala encontrándome con Saber y Valeria. Antes de poder preguntar dónde se encuentra mi hermana, la chica pelinegra menciona algo de que fue una suerte que ella no se encontrara cuando llegamos, luego me da una nota escrita a mano por Jun.

— _"Daisuke, lo siento, me quedaré en casa de Momoe, volveré mañana. Diviértete. Posdata, cuidado con lo que hagas con Saber, guiño_ "—susurro eso ultimo para que no me escuchen.

—¿Nos vamos?—me dice la Kennedy. Ella se mantiene con su habitual uniforme y esa mirada aburrida que parece llevar siempre. O al menos las veces que la veo—No te esfuerces demasiado, ¿Entendido?

—No hay problema, no me molesta mucho de igual forma—respondo con simpleza. Muevo mi brazo de un lado a otro, sintiendo un ligero puntazo en mi vientre, pero nada que no pueda aguantar.

Salimos los tres en dirección a la secundaria de Odaiba, sintiendo el aire frio de la ciudad colarse hasta nuestros huesos. Me maldigo el no traer bufanda. De camino me comentan que no habrá clases debido a los incidentes ocurridos ayer, por lo que aprovecharemos para infiltrarnos e investigar si hay algo que nos dé una señal de donde esta Caster.

—Por cierto, Daisuke-kun…—llama mi atención, usando ese tono de burla al pronunciar mi nombre—Lindo V-mon, que lo tengas quiere decir que eras uno de esos elegidos que salvaron el mundo hace años.

Me rasco la mejilla, algo dudoso al oírla. Tengo la impresión de que siempre se burla de mi cuando me habla.

—Sí, pero hace un tiempo que no sé nada de él—le digo. Ella sonríe y me mira como si fuera idiota. A un lado, Saber, camina en silencio casi inexpresiva.

—Es porque, aunque la puerta al Digimundo está abierta, desde la Torre del Reloj se la ha bloqueado temporalmente para evitar conflictos con digimons durante la Guerra—dice con simpleza. Caminamos por el barrio de los Yagami, por lo que supongo que tomaremos la "ruta b", como suelo decirle—Por eso hay que detener primero a Caster, de alguna manera, logró sacar a algunos y ponerlos a su disposición. Esa es la orden que tengo.

Torre del Reloj. La sede donde los magos de todo el mundo trabajan en busca de mantener el orden, y de donde Valeria viene. No me ha mencionado mucho de ello, pero sé que trabaja para ellos, aunque no está como simple supervisora como Kotomine Kirei.

—Ahora que recuerdo, me dijiste que era eso, pero no me dijiste la razón por la cual te uniste a ellos—al hablar, puedo ver un halo de niebla sale de mi boca. Guardo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para así al menos tenerlas calientes.

—No hay ninguna en específico. Era buena con lo que se refiere a magia y me ofrecieron ser parte de ellos, acepté porque no tenía donde ir—mira al suelo, suspirando con melancolía, como si recordara algo triste—Me enviaron aquí porque decían que estaba en condiciones de vigilar que todo ocurriera con normalidad. Como estaba planeado—me mira con burla, otra vez—Pero no contaban con que un novato apareciera.

—Ya, Valeria, entiendo que no soy un Master como los demás.

—Valeria, Daisuke—la rubia señala nuestro destino. El lugar está casi vacío, salvo algunos estudiantes que probablemente no estaban enterados de la noticia. Aun así no parecen notarnos y se dispersan de vuelta a sus casas.

—Se han puesto vallas en la zona y cintas para obstruir la entrada. Estamos de suerte, vamos—Valeria entra sin miedo a los terrenos de la escuela y se acerca a la entrada del edificio principal rompiendo la cinta. Se gira a mi dirección cuando me ve inmóvil—¡Andando, síganme!

Saber me toma de la muñeca antes de que comience a seguirla.

—¿Estás seguro de que estas bien?—Saber me mira con genuina preocupación, sé que mi estado no es el mejor pero le digo que puedo aguantar—En ese caso, sea cual sea el problema, no intentes arreglarlo tú solo y usa un Hechizo de Comando para llamarme si estoy lejos—ahora si se pone seria. —Y no te metas, Daisuke.

Asiento a sus palabras. Rápidamente nos acercamos a la maga e ingresamos a edificio. No han cerrado y supongo que se debe a que hay soldados de la patrulla vigilando el perímetro, aunque Valeria parece despreocupada por eso y camina por el pasillo con tranquilidad.

—¡Hey, detente! ¿No deberíamos pasar inadvertido?—le pregunto, acercándome a paso acelerado, debo admitir que Valeria camina muy rápido.

—En primer lugar; habla en voz baja, ya de por si es irritante escucharte preguntar tonterías, más lo es que las grites—me responde sin voltearse, ojeando las aulas a sus costados—Segundo, no hay problema con eso. La patrulla es demasiado costosa para pagarle vigilancia, por lo que solo fingen que están aquí pero no hay ningún soldado. Incluso dudo de que hayan investigado algo ayer, seguramente llegaron y pusieron cinta por Dios vaya a saber dónde para después marcharse. Lo de suspender las clases solo fue un formalismo.

No respondo a lo que dice, aunque me pregunto de donde sabe eso. Saber y yo la seguimos sin decir nada, solo observando como abre las puertas de los salones y da una rápida ojeada para luego cerrarlas. En la última de la planta baja, suspira con cansancio.

—Uff, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé, Daisuke—me mira como si hubiese recordado algo—¿Dónde está la sala de computación?

—¿Sabes que podrías habérmelo preguntado?, después de todo, soy un estudiante de aquí.

Aplaude con gracia, burlándose otra vez. Creo que de apoco, me acostumbro a su trato. En parte me recuerda a Miyako pero un poco más seria y mucho más atractiva.

—Bien, guíanos, por favor—hace una reverencia mientras alza los bordes de su falda. Idiota.

No respondo y me encamino rumbo a la segunda planta, donde se encuentra la dichosa sala. Subimos las escaleras con cierta lentitud, escuchando como la vieja madera rechina con cada paso. No lo había notado antes, de seguro porque es la primera vez que estoy aquí y no hay nadie además de nosotros.

—Conque es arriba…vaya, la estructura de este edificio es diferente al del colegio de señoritas—la oigo murmurar. Sigo subiendo hasta encontrarme en el piso indicado y voy por el pasillo rumbo a la penúltima puerta a la izquierda—Bien, entremos.

—Esperen—Saber nos detiene, interponiendo su cuerpo entre nosotros y la puerta. Da una pequeña mirada a la sala, observando a alguien al parecer—Hay gente.

Valeria y yo nos acercamos a ella, asomando nuestras cabezas para comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Pero debo admitir que reconozco a esos estudiantes.

—Mierda—oigo murmurar a la Kennedy. Se nota que no estaba en sus planes que dos desconocidos (al menos para ella), estuvieran aquí.

Taichi se ve un poco más alto que la última vez que nos vimos, cuando le devolví los googles hace tiempo. Aunque Koushiro sigue igual de feo y friki que antes. Decido averiguar que hacen, a pesar de hacerme una leve idea.

—¡Chicos!—les saludo, llamando su atención. A mis espaldas, siento a ambas mujeres salir de su escondite—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hola, Daisuke—el hermano de Hikari se acerca y me da un apretón de manos, sonriendo levemente—Bueno, como sabes, ayer hubo un incidente con digimons y decidí venir a investigar. Invité a Koushiro para que me ayude.

Ambos tienen ya unos veinte años y cursan en la universidad, aunque asignaturas diferentes. Eso imposibilita que nos veamos de seguido (aún más si le agrego el hecho de que no suelo ir a las reuniones) y la última vez que nos vimos fue el primero de agosto del año pasado, mientras que con el genio de la computadora fue hace unas semanas cuando le pregunté sobre la puerta al Digimundo. A diferencia de Taichi, su agarre es débil y frágil.

—¿Y tú, que haces?—el Yagami alza las cejas de manera provocativa, mirando al par de mujeres a mis espaldas.

—Lo mismo que ustedes—antes de responder, Valeria interrumpe y se acerca a nosotros. Luego de presentarse ante ellos, sigue—Buscamos al causante de haber traído a esos digimons ayer. Podemos trabajar en equ…

—¿Dónde van?—la arrastro fuera de la sala antes de que pueda seguir. El castaño nos llama pero solo le digo que me dé un segundo, a un lado, Saber nos mira con seriedad.

—¿Qué pretendes?—pregunto lo más bajo posible. Hasta donde yo sé, no debemos involucrar a nadie que no esté relacionado a la Guerra del Santo Grial.

—Nada, Daisuke. Solo creo que lo mejor será que nos ayuden a encontrarla. No importa lo que vean, probablemente la confundirán con un digimon y, mientras no sepan la verdad, no pasa nada. No tendrán que morir ni nada de eso—resta importancia con un movimiento de las manos y, esquivándome, se dirige dentro del salón.

Decido no contradecirla y la sigo. Ella les comenta sobre un posible digimon que interfiere en el mundo humano y tiene la capacidad de manipular a otros digimons, parece conocer sobre con lo referido a ellos y, además, sabe sobre computadoras ya que discute e intenta hacer algo con Koushiro en la computadora. Los dos castaños nos quedamos viéndolos, Saber solo se mantiene en silencio a mi lado, sin siquiera haberse presentado.

—Daisuke, quizá lo mejor será ir a revisar los alrededores para comprobar que no haya ningún ataque sorpresa. Si sabe que lo buscamos, probablemente intentara impedir que averigüemos sobre él—me dice Taichi. Debo admitir que no soy el único que ha cambiado en estos años, él también ha dejado de lado su anterior comportamiento y se le ve mucho más maduro que alguien de su edad. Puedo distinguir los googles colgando en su cuello.

Le doy la razón y nos vamos, advirtiéndoles al par de nerds que avisen en caso de que descubran algo. Mi compañera nos sigue y no la detengo. Sé que debe estar molesta por lo de ayer, pero aún está demasiado borroso como para que sepa la forma en que se desarrolló todo.

—Saber, que estoy bien—le digo cuando siento una puntada en el estómago y ella se me acerca, amagando que va a sostenerme.

—¿Estás seguro?—Taichi nos mira, curioso, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, ayer me choque con un poste.

—¡Ja! Ya decía yo que esas cosas son peligrosas. En lugar de gastar tanto dinero en la patrulla anti-digimons, el gobierno debería comenzar a quitar postes del camino de los estudiantes—dice con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. No me cree, y agradezco que no quiera saber qué sucedió realmente—Ayer Hikari llegó con un moretón en la frente, dijo lo mismo.

Por alguna razón, imaginármela sobándose la frente con una mueca de dolor en el rostro me hace sonreír como idiota. Sacudo la cabeza para borrar esa imagen, caminamos a las afueras del edificio y damos una vuelta por el patio, sigue haciendo frío, luego vamos a los restos del cuarto del conserje. Esta completamente destruido y han puesto barricadas que movemos sin esfuerzo.

—Ha sido una pelea interesante—dice Taichi, mirando a su alrededor—Por cierto, Daisuke, ¿De dónde conoces a Valeria?—mira a mi compañera—Supongo que ella es la Saber de la que me hablaba Hikari, mucho gusto, por cierto.

Saber asiente, parece reacia a hablar de momento.

—Eh…Valeria…es una amiga. Estudia en el instituto de mujeres al otro lado de la ciudad y aprovechó para investigar lo que ocurrió ayer, prácticamente me arrastró para venir—me felicito mentalmente. Acabo de mentir otra vez.

No dice nada y seguimos inspeccionando la zona, pero no notamos nada fuera de lo normal además del viento helado que empieza a aumentar en intensidad.

—Daisuke, quise preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo—mi antiguo ídolo señala el objeto que cuelga de su cuello—Nunca me aclaraste bien el porqué de devolvérmelos.

Sinceramente, no tengo ánimos para responder. Recuerdo claramente aquel día y no puedo evitar recordarlo…

* * *

 _ **Primero de Agosto del año pasado…**_

 _Nos reunimos en casa de Iori después de bastante tiempo. Entre las giras de Yamato (con quien nunca tuve una relación amistosa a pesar de tener amigos en común), los estudios de los mayores y el que Mimi estuviera del otro lado del mundo no se podían organizar reuniones donde estemos todos. Por mi parte, asistía después de un haber rechazado varias con mis habituales amigos._

 _Fui de los primeros en llegar y ya estaban, además del dueño de la casa, los Yagami y los Ishida-Takaishi. Takeru y Hikari hablaban animadamente en una esquina junto con Iori, por otro lado Taichi e Ishida parecían murmurase algo. Hace un tiempo venia sintiéndome extraño y creía que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo en mi vida eran risas y bromas. Cada vez que miraba mi reflejo en el espejo y notaba esos googles en mi cabeza, sentía que todo lo que había hecho estaba mal._

— _¡Hey, Daisuke, ven aquí!—me encontraba algo alejado de ellos, mirando con resignación el vaso de agua que sostenía en mis manos. No podía tomar alcohol por el hecho de estar bajo medicamento, aunque tampoco me apetecía hacerlo. Hice caso al antiguo líder y me acerqué—¿Cómo te encuentras?, Hikari me comentó que intentaras reingresar al equipo este año._

— _Sí, aunque el doc dijo que esperar más tiempo seria lo recomendable._

— _No te esfuerces, estrella—me dijo, luego golpeó los googles de mi cuello con su mano y le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Yamato nos veía con seriedad. No recuerdo que era lo que tomaban—¿Todo bien?_

 _Supongo que era obvio mi drástico cambio de actitud desde mi accidente._

— _Sí, Taichi…es solo que…—me quede observando ese regalo por un segundo, tomando una inesperada decisión. Podía sentir la mirada de todos los presentes sobre mí, incluso la de los recién llegados, Joe y Koushiro. Los saqué de mi cuello y se los tendí—Toma, Taichi, te los devuelvo._

 _Él me vio con intriga unos segundos para luego, de manera dudosa, tomarlos y guardarlos en su bolsillo. Agradecí que no los rechazara._

— _Bien, si eso quieres no preguntare nada—me dijo con seriedad, aun algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Yo solo me di media vuelta y me fui, excusándome de que había algo que debía hacer. Nadie intentó detenerme y salí del departamento de mi amigo incluso antes de que llegaran todos._

 _Caminé, no demasiado rápido, un par de calles en esa noche oscura hasta que sentí como alguien intentaba alcanzarme. Era Ken. El Ichijouji se acercó rápidamente y me detuve a esperar que se encontrara a mi lado. Supuse que estaba llegando y me había visto salir, por lo que decidió seguirme._

— _¿Dónde…se supone que vas?—me preguntó, extrañado de que no estuviera en la fiesta como los demás. Se le notaba agitado por el trayecto, y halos de niebla salían de su boca cada vez que intentaba tomar una bocanada de aire._

— _Me voy a casa, no estoy de humor—suspire con cansancio. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar más._

— _¿Aun sigues con lo del accidente?, debes olvidarlo, Daisuke—me dijo. Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección contraria de la casa de Iori—Ya pasó. No hay razón para que te pongas así._

— _No es solo por eso, Ken—resoplé, preparado para discutir—, solo digo que estoy cansado._

— _¿De qué, exactamente?—preguntó con seriedad. No tuvo mala intención al preguntar, pero reaccioné mal._

 _Creo que en ese momento estallé._

— _¡¿De qué, preguntas?! ¡De todo, Ken! ¡Estoy harto de tener que ser el líder del equipo! ¡De ser el único que no puede hundirse!—grité con enojo, dejando salir toda mi furia acumulada—¡Yo también tengo días difíciles! ¡No soporto que ahora todos digan estar tristes por mí! ¡Solo quieren que vuelva a ser el de antes para así seguir felices! ¡Yo no puedo derrumbarme, Ken! ¡Se supone que soy el líder y no puedo ser el que baje los brazos! ¡Porque si alguien se pone triste lo animamos y ya está! ¡Pero si ese alguien soy yo, nadie sabe qué hacer!_

— _Daisuke, nosotros…_

— _¡Por eso renuncie! ¡Le devolví esos malditos googles a Taichi! ¡No quiero seguir fingiendo!—intento calmarme, inhalando y exhalando detenidamente. Ya más calmado, sigo—No quiero esta responsabilidad. Ya no voy a mentirme más, Ken. Desde ahora seré honesto, con ustedes y conmigo mismo._

 _A pesar de ese juramento que hice, no cumplí mis palabras, en lugar de eso me encerré en una esfera de soledad. Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos. No fue hasta que nos adentramos en el barrio donde vivía que lo escuché resoplar._

— _Lo siento, Daisuke…no sabía que guardabas todo eso._

— _No importa, así está bien—le digo casi sin voz—creo que solo necesitaba desahogarme con alguien._

 _Luego de eso obligué al Ichijouji a volver a la fiesta, asegurándole que estaría bien. Ambos supimos que no era cierto y semanas después de eso intenté entrar al equipo otra vez. Ya sabes el resto de la historia._

* * *

 **Presente…**

Fui un mal líder. No fui sincero con ellos. Quería que no se hundieran y, si lo hacían, que pudieran levantarse gracias a mí, pero terminé autodestruyéndome y los abandoné. Creo que acabo de notar el error que cometí.

—Fui un mal líder, Taichi. Cometí muchos errores y creí que si fingía que siempre estaba feliz todo estaría bien.

Él se mantiene en silencio unos segundos, probablemente procesando lo que acabo de contarle. Sus ojos no están centrados en ningún punto específico y se mantiene con las manos en los bolsillos. Suspira antes de decidirse a decir algo.

—No lo fuiste, Daisuke…pero si muy débil y tonto—me observa seriamente, como nunca lo había visto antes—Debes entender que de los errores se aprende y que no puedes pretender que todos sean felices a costa tuya. Mira; siempre estuve al tanto de tus intensiones para con mi hermana, al menos hasta hace un tiempo, y nunca me gustó que fingieras que todo estaba bien a pesar de sus continuos rechazos. Yo sufrí algo parecido con una amiga y sé muy bien que, hacer como si nada ocurriera, no es la solución. Creeme.

—Taichi, yo…

—Déjame terminar—me corta, luego vuelve a hablar—No te culpo por estar frustrado con lo de tu lesión, sé lo importante que era para ti eso. Pero nada de lo que siguió hubiera ocurrido si actuabas con sinceridad y contabas que te ocurría. Todos se extrañaron por tu comportamiento porque estaban acostumbrados a un Daisuke que sonreía por más dura que pareciera la cosa, por más oscura que estuviera la situación tú siempre animabas a todos y a ese chico amargado les resultaba difícil de relacionar con el falso que conocían.

Solo escucho lo que dice en silencio, apretando los puños tan fuerte que me duelen. Tiene razón. Fui un mentiroso y, en lugar de lamentarme por todo, debería intentar arreglar las cosas. Pero no puedo. Irónico, ¿No?, el portador de los emblemas del Valor y la Amistad tiene miedo de enfrentar a sus amigos.

—No quiero que te lamentes por eso—suspira con cierta tristeza, como si recordara algo que no tiene que ver conmigo—Solo ten en mente que no puedes hacer feliz a todo el mundo…y que, de vez en cuando, no está mal que te enojes, grites o llores.

—Gracias, Taichi, por todo—le digo, aunque no sé en que momento he comenzado a llorar. Saber mantiene una mano sobre mi hombro, su habitual inexpresividad cambió a una de preocupación.

—No me agradezcas, solo recuerda esta conversación para el futuro—sonríe mientras parece dar por terminada la charla. Se da media vuelta y comienza a inspeccionar la zona—¡Bueno, sigamos! Hay un digimon que encontrar.

—Daisuke, puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo—me dice la rubia, que ha escuchado todo—A pesar de que no nos conocemos mucho y solo estamos juntos por un objetivo en común, quiero ayudarte si lo necesitas.

Sostengo la mano que tiene sobre mí, inconscientemente quedan entrelazadas pero a Saber parece no incomodarle. Agradezco su apoyo y nos separamos, ayudando a Taichi en su búsqueda. Me abrazo a mí mismo al sentir el viento gélido que penetra mi cuerpo, así como a mis dos acompañantes.

—¡Uff, que frío!—el Yagami me imita mientras un halo de niebla sale de su boca—¿Alguien puede prender la calefacción?

—Tranquilos, no durara mucho más que unos minutos—una voz fría como el clima y oscura como la noche me causa un escalofrió—Solo me tomará un momento convertirlos en paletas de hielo.

Nos volteamos en dirección donde proviene la voz, viendo a otro títere de Caster. Esta vez es un IceDevimon que nos doblega en altura. Así que el aire congelado no era por el clima. Siento mi cuerpo entumecido.

—¡Mierda!—masculla Taichi, forcejeando para salir de la prisión de hielo donde se encuentran sus piernas.

Miro a Saber, advirtiéndole que no revele su identidad. Ya veré que hacer, pero no tengo muchas opciones y el tiempo comienza a agotarse, tanto Taichi como yo estamos congelados por ese ángel caído de la cintura para bajo. La guerrera parece estar en mejor condición y solo sus botas están congeladas, ella lo mira con seriedad a la espera de que yo le diga algo. Darme cuenta de eso me hace recordar a V-mon, pero por alguna razón es diferente a esa conexión que tenía con él.

—¡Daisuke!—Saber nos mira, dudosa de que hacer al estar presente el hermano de Hikari. Ambos estamos congelados de los hombros para bajo y vamos a terminar como paletas en cuestión de segundos. Lo único que se puede oír de fondo es la risa macabra de IceDevimon. Levanto la cabeza un poco, sintiendo el frío llegar hasta mi cara y miro a mi compañera—¡Dilo!

—¡Saber acaba con él!—grito lo más fuerte que puedo, notando que Taichi ya está inmovilizado por completo. Aunque es lo único que puedo decir antes de perder mis sentidos y la noción del tiempo. Estoy congelado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Narrador.**

 **Un día antes…**

Hikari Yagami caminaba lentamente por las calles de Odaiba, con la mente perdida en sus pensamientos. Hoy había tenido un día bastante difícil en la escuela y realmente estaba confundida con sus sentimientos; quería a Takeru, demasiado, era su mejor amigo, novio y confidente, siempre que lo necesitó estuvo ahí para ella sin pedirle nada a cambio más que su amistad, y ella se sentía realmente mal por ello.

Hace unos días, Takeru le había dicho que la amaba de manera sorpresiva y ella solo pudo agradecérselo con una enorme sonrisa, aunque esta no llegó a sus ojos, agradeció que el chico no se percatara de ello. El problema no fue que se lo dijera, sino que ella no tenía idea de qué sentía realmente por él, ¿podía decirle que lo amaba con la misma intensidad? ¿Era mutuo el sentimiento de no tener a nadie más que al otro en su corazón?, la respuesta a ambas preguntas le llegó rápido.

No.

Takeru la amaba mucho más, y el rubio solo tenía ojos para ella, en cambio su corazón estaba dividido en dos.

—Daisuke…—no pudo evitarlo, el nombre del castaño escapó casi inconscientemente de su boca, obligándose a sí misma a callarse se lo reprochó.

Muy diferente era el caso con él. Estaba segura que lo que sentía por su antiguo líder era verdadero y sincero, eso hace mucho lo había asumido por más que le hubiese costado asimilarlo, y lo que más le dolía era el no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que se hundiera en ese pozo de soledad en el que está sumido ahora. Si realmente lo quería ¿por qué no lo ayudo? ¿Por qué solo lloró por él, en lugar de ayudarle a levantarse?, la respuesta también le llegó rápido.

Ella no era Daisuke Motomiya.

No tenía la fuerza de voluntad que él poseía, no tenía el carisma ni la poca delicadeza en temas tan sensibles como él. Estaba segura que si Ken hubiese sido el afectado por el golpe, el castaño estaría haciendo lo imposible para evitar que se deprima o se apartara como él, así como lo hizo cuando este fue el Kaiser. Lo mismo si hubiese sido Takeru, no se llevaban del todo bien pero aun así el Motomiya daría la vida por su actual novio.

Tan distraída se encontraba, que no se percató del enorme poste de luz al que se acercaba de frente. Claro que para cuando lo notó, su frente, estaba levemente hinchada a causa del impacto.

—¡Daisuke!—gruñó entre dientes, echándole la culpa a él. Se frotó la zona adolorida con una mueca de dolor mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, ya que al chocarse se había caído de bruces al suelo.

Rápidamente llegó a su casa luego del pequeño accidente y se encontró en el sofá de la sala con su hermano mayor mirando un partido entre algún equipo japonés contra otro australiano, parecía muy concentrado, hasta notar su presencia.

—¡Hikari!—la saludó con una sonrisa desde su posición, luego pareció notar algo—¿Qué te paso en la frente?

Sonrojándose de la vergüenza, intentó no tartamudear al responder.

—M-me choque…con un poste…—sonrió nerviosamente, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

—Bueno… en ese cas- ¡Gol, maldición, gol!—antes de decirle lo que sea que haya querido decirle el equipo japonés anotó y él pareció olvidarse del tema—¡Gol! ¡Hikari, tienes hielo en la cocina!

Suspirando con resignación, decidió hacerle caso y ponerle algo de hielo al golpe antes de que empeore. Luego de calmar la hinchazón y darse un relajante baño, decidió escribirle una disculpa a su novio; no había tenido la culpa de su enojo, por más que estuviera con Saber en el almuerzo sabía que no significaba nada. Lo que le molestó fue el hecho de que insinuara que estaba celosa de Saber por Daisuke, aunque fuera cierto.

Saber realmente no le caía mal, ni siquiera la conocía bien para tener una idea de cómo era, pero la cercanía que tenía con Daisuke hacia que le agarren celos injustificados. Y si a eso le sumaba lo que había escuchado decir al chico de sus propios labios sobre una posible relación con Saber en el futuro. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para fingir que le agradaba la idea frente al susodicho y al Ichijouji.

Luego de disculparse con el Takaishi y recibir una invitación a una cita el día de mañana, por fin se dispuso a dormir. Se recostó sobre el colchón y cuando se preparaba para rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente.

Antes de que siquiera pregunte qué ocurría, la voz monótona de su hermano la alarmó.

—Hubo un ataque de digimons en tu escuela, Hikari, han dicho que no habrá clases mañana.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, hermanita, dicen que no había estudiantes durante su aparición. Antes de que digas algo, ya le llamé a Koushiro e iremos mañana a investigar—Hikari se preparó para anotarse en ir—Déjalo, yo me encargo, mañana te digo si encontramos algo importante. Que descanses.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Salamander : De momento, no hay nada planeado con respecto a eso. Ya se verá más adelante ;)**

 **Silver D´arc : Gracias por el apoyo! Aquí ya ves un cambio al anterior.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews!**

 **Saludos!**

 **ShadowTails98...FUERA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota 1: Aquí, TK y Kari serán apodos de Takeru y Hikari, respectivamente. Siendo que TK solo será llamado así por Hikari y, a veces, por Daisuke, y Kari será llamada de esa manera por Takeru.**

 **neverdie:** **Tomaré en cuenta lo que dices, ya veré que haré con ese par en el futuro. Gracias por el consejo.**

 **Rodrigo Dragneel:** **Suelo responderlos, así que si tienes alguna duda no dudes en escribirla! Ya tengo unas cosas en mente y espero te gusten :)**

 **Silver D´arc:** **No lo dejé, tampoco pienso hacerlo, esta vez lo terminaré así que no te preocupes. Con lo de Valeria, no sé que le espera XD gracias por comentar!**

 **Ni Digimon ni Fate/Stay Night me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Secundaria Odaiba, Japón**

 **Narrador**

IceDevimon arremetía con fiereza sobre la Servant clase Saber. Intentaba desgarrar el pequeño cuerpo de la ágil guerrera, que no se intimidaba por ese monstruo digital y bloqueaba sus garras frías con su arma. A un lado, Daisuke y Taichi se mantenían inmóviles y fríos, como esculturas de hielo. El par de castaños se encontraba ajeno a lo que ocurría entre ambos combatientes.

—¡Vamos, adelante!—bramaba con sádica diversión el ángel caído cada vez que uno de sus ataques era bloqueado. Le era imposible el no disfrutar del espectáculo que observaba frente a sus ojos; la pálida guerrera rubia se defendía de sus zarpazos con dificultad y entre jadeos—¡¿Acaso ya te quedaste sin energías?!

Saber tomó distancia, advirtiendo que la había descubierto.

—¿Eres tú, Caster?—preguntó con una voz cansina y débil. Hundió su espada en el suelo, evitando de esa forma desplomarse en ese mismo instante. Se encontraba realmente agotada.

—Sí, Saber—la voz de IceDevimon paso a ser de una cruel y sádica voz masculina a una femenina, pero sin perder la tonada—¿No es grandioso lo que descubrí?, puedo manipular a mi antojo a estas patéticas criaturas. No hay razón para pelear, mi victoria en esta guerra se encuentra asegurada. Incluso ahora mismo puedo matar a tu Master si lo deseo.

—¡No...te lo permitiré!—aun sintiendo su cuerpo extremadamente cansado, se lanzó sobre su rival que amenazaba con arrimarse al inmóvil Motomiya.

Sangre. Todo se puso rojo para Saber cuándo sintió una mano intrusa en su cuerpo, atravesándole el estómago. IceDevimon se alejó de la sangrienta mujer, que tenía el abdomen, su armadura y vestido teñidos de un rojo carmesí, ocasionando que se derrumbara en el suelo de manera estrepitosa.

—Dai…su..ke..—Saber sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios, pero poco podía hacer para evitarlo dado que apenas podía estar consiente. Con una mano sostenía su espada invisible, que revelaba un poco su apariencia al estar congelándose, y con la otra intentaba muy en vano detener la hemorragia.

—Pensé que los clase Saber eran más fuertes…—Caster a través del ángel caído podía observar el desarrollo del combate—Bueno, supongo que es demasiado lo que te exiges ya que, además de no tener un Master que sepa de magia, no tienen esa conexión que existe entre Servants y Masters.

—¿Q-qué…estas…d-dicien…do…?—la voz de la guerrera sonaba apagada y como un leve susurro que se mezclaba con el viento. Su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse de un manto de hielo que perforaba el sistema de la joven.

—Lo que sucede, querida Saber, es que no conoces nada de él y a la vez él no sabe nada de ti, ¿Siquiera sabes su deseo?—habló con una burla impregnada en su voz.

Y a Saber le molestaba. Porque sabía que tenía razón, ella desconocía el deseo de Daisuke e incluso no le había comentado nada del suyo. Siquiera merecían llamarse un equipo. Removiéndose de su actual posición, gimió al sentir un ardor en su herida.

—Y no me vengas con eso de que solo quiere evitar que caiga en las manos equivocadas—casi leyendo sus pensamientos, Caster siguió—Nadie es elegido sin razón, tiene algún deseo oculto que quizá incluso él mismo desconoce. Lástima que no podrán salir de esta para poder entenderse mutuamente.

Saber cerró los ojos con impotencia, ahogando un gemido de dolor. Podía escuchar los pasos fríos y calmados del ser digital acercarse a ella, que se encontraba incapaz de defenderse de lo que sea que quisiera hacerle.

—No…puedo morir…ahora…—se reincorporó de manera lenta y dolorosa, sintiendo cada parte de su ser gritar de dolor. Sabía que no era algo normal, probablemente se debía a que no tenía mana y tampoco contaba con reservas de Daisuke, pero aun así no era capaz de echarle la culpa.

" _¿Daisuke, cuál es tu deseo?"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisuke**

Solo la oscuridad me rodeaba.

Era como si estuviera en un infinito espacio oscuro, incapaz de distinguir nada ni de poder ver siquiera un rayo de luz. Como Hikari. Y no puedo moverme, soy incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno o al menos emitir algún sonido de con mi boca. Supongo que de esta forma debe sentirse Taichi también.

 _¿Siquiera sabes su deseo?_

Mi cuerpo se encuentra en una temperatura que, creo yo, no es normal en una persona y, pro mucho que me pese, tengo el leve presentimiento que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Tengo frío, mucho frío y quiero gritar, pero no puedo.

" _Saber"_

Esa unión de palabras aparece como un flash en mi mente, haciéndome olvidar mi muerte próxima. Primero no logro darle relación a ese nombre con una persona, pero a medida que los segundos van pasando puedo describirla perfectamente; desde su cabellera rubia que suele sostener con un listón azul hasta su pesada armadura.

Mis piernas se congelan. No tengo idea de cómo sé eso, pero estoy seguro que es así.

Recuerdo la razón por la que llegó a mi vida. El Santo Grial. Ese objeto mágico capaz de concederle deseos al que se haga con él, sea quien sea y cual sea. Aunque no tenga un deseo propio, sé que debo evitar que caiga en las manos equivocadas. A mi mente vienen las palabras del supervisor aquel primer día en que supe que formaba parte de todo esto: ninguno de los Servants se invoca porque sí, todos de una manera u otra se relacionan con su Master. Pero yo no sé qué nos une.

Ahora, a parte de mis piernas, mi torso se encuentra en la misma situación.

No nos une nada que yo pueda imaginar. Es como un hilo rojo que evita que me toque otro Servant y a ella otro Master, que hace que tengamos un objetivo en común y un mismo deseo.

Creo entender un poco.

Intentando dar con la respuesta en mi interior, mi deseo llega de manera instantánea, sorprendiéndome de que este mismo también es el que sueña Saber. Y no me gusta.

" _¿Daisuke, cuál es tu deseo?"._

Mi cuello se congela, siento mis órganos enfriarse como cubos de hielo y estar a punto de detener sus funciones vitales. Una extraña sensación de como si estuvieran abriéndome el pecho se instala en mí, no puedo hacer nada.

Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Saber quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Daisuke quiere. Saber y Daisuke quieren…

Siento como vuelvo a la realidad, abriendo los ojos con determinación. Siento que he vuelto a renacer. El hielo se derrite y cae al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y dándome la posibilidad de recuperar mis funciones motoras.

—¡Saber y yo deseamos rehacer nuestras vidas!—grito con fuerza. No me detengo a pensar hasta qué punto queremos hacerlo, solo lo digo.

Ahora puedo ver claramente. Saber se encuentra moribunda en el piso, su cuerpo casi cubierto en totalidad por el hielo que segundos antes me tenía encerrado en una prisión fría la inmoviliza pero, se libera con mi grito como si recuperara fuerzas. Por primera vez desde que la conozco sé que pasa por su cabeza y de igual manera ella sabe más de mí.

—Vaya…parece que encontraste tu deseo—la voz de Caster a través de IceDevimon suena divertida, alegre de que hayamos reaccionado.

—¡Daisuke!—Saber, que se encuentra de pie y sosteniendo su arma invisible con fuerzas renovadas, a pesar de estar cubierta de sangre, me observa con una sonrisa que demuestra que estoy en lo correcto.

No necesitamos decir más, no emito una orden pero ella entiende y arremete contra el digimon. Lo derrota, con una facilidad que sorprende, de una poderosa estocada y este se desintegra en datos. Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, dejando con cada exhalación un halo de niebla. Sonrío.

—Lo…sabes…—me pregunta en un leve susurro, sé que está herida y lo mejor sería que descanse. Eso se aplica también para mí—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Antes de que pueda responderle, se derrumba otra vez por lo que decido acercarme rápidamente. Supongo que aún tengo algo dormidas las piernas porque la imito y caigo estruendosamente, pero eso no evita que la alcance, arrastrándome hasta donde se encuentra. Tomo su mano, intentando transmitirle un calor que no poseo. Su armadura ha desaparecido y en su lugar solo posee el vestido victoriano.

—Yo…aun no estoy seguro…Saber. Algo me decía que esa era la razón por la que estábamos juntos en esto, ambos queremos cambiar nuestro pasado por decisiones erradas…creo que eso tenemos en común—le digo, intentando sonreír pero creo que no lo consigo y en su lugar le doy una mueca. Aun siento mis músculos algo entumecidos.

Ella me observa con seriedad todo el tiempo. Una vez finalizada mi explicación, siento como aprieta mi mano fuertemente y luego desvía sus ojos de mí para posarlos en el cielo nublado de Odaiba. No puedo ver bien la expresión en su rostro, pero distingo gruesas lagrimas viajar desde sus ojos hasta el suelo.

—¿Qué…ocurrió…?

Escuchar la voz de Taichi me hace recordar nuestra situación actual. Dificultosamente me reincorporo, soltando a mi compañera, y no pudiendo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. Lentamente la sangre comienza a circular normalmente por mis venas.

—¡Taichi! ¿Te encuentras bien?—me acerco a él a paso apresurado, se encuentra de pie y con las manos en sus rodillas para recuperarse. Debe sentirse igual que yo hace un momento, con el cuerpo entumecido y el frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Define…bien…Motomiya…—habla entre cada pausa que toma para respirar. Caminando lentamente y con cansancio, me detengo a su lado, observándolo. El ruido de unos pasos a mi espalda me hace girar la vista, encontrándome con la mirada cansina de Saber. Seguramente debo de verme igual.

—¿Qué…ocurrió…?—vuelve a insistir, observándonos a ambos con una mirada llena de sospecha. Trago saliva al notar que mira intensamente a Saber, pudiendo ver que sus vestimentas juveniles han desaparecido y en su lugar se encuentra con un vestido de épocas distantes a la actual. No creo ser capaz de mentir y ser creíble esta vez.

—Bueno…Taichi…yo…—tartamudeo al hablar, echándole la culpa al frío, aunque sepa que no es del todo así.

—Daisuke, dime la verdad, ¿Qué ocurre exactamente?—me corta con brusquedad. Parece haber notado que algo no anda bien. Luego de recuperarse del entumecimiento, se posiciona frente a mí—No me digas que se fue así como si nada porque no te creeré nada. También explícame quien es Saber.

Mierda. Acaba de descubrir que aquí hay gato encerrado y no sé qué decir. Intento idear una excusa ingeniosa, como que Saber es un digimon o algo así, pero casi como si hubiese leído mi mente vuelve a hablarme.

—Y no, no creeré eso de que es un digimon; no soy idiota—dice con seguridad y una fuerte decisión a descubrir lo que está sucediendo.

—Daisuke…—mi compañera susurra mi nombre en una especie de súplica para que no abra la boca y cuente que sucede. Solo asiento en señal de que recibí el mensaje. Miro a mi senpai con seriedad, dejando escapar todo el aire que no sabía había acumulado estos últimos segundos.

—Taichi, por favor, sé que esto es raro y que puedes llegar a pensar cosas que, probablemente, sean ciertas. Pero no puedo decirte que ocurre ya que estoy metido hasta el fondo en esto y no quisiera que te vieras involucrado—le digo, esperando que me crea.

—¿Qué es tan secreto que no puedes decirme, Daisuke?, ¡Por favor! Viajamos al Mundo Digital con seres hechos de datos y salvamos a dos mundos de la destrucción y ahora me dices que no puedes decirme que está sucediendo con esa chica que, dices, es tu amiga extranjera—no lo dice con enojo, pero si con cierto tono de burla.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso, no es que no quiera contarte, es que no puedo hacerlo. Juro que, en caso de que sobreviva, te contaré todo cuando termine—le suplico, intentando ser lo más sincero posible.

El mayor de los Yagami me mira con suspicacia. Cruza los brazos, como si esperara que prosiga con mi excusa.

—Mira, Dai-

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Están bien?!—casi como un salvavidas, Valeria aparece corriendo a toda velocidad en nuestra dirección. Su ropa baila con el viento y debo evitar seguir mirándola ya que su falda se alza levemente. Contrario a mí, Taichi alza las cejas, insinuante al verla llegar. Parece que acaba de olvidar lo que iba a decirme.

—Sí, lo estamos—Saber, a pesar de su lamentable apariencia, parece la de mente más fría. Aunque se pueden ver sus ojos levemente rojos por haber llorado hace minutos.

Valeria ojea la zona, estudiándola minuciosamente, deteniéndose en los escombros de hielo que nos hacen compañía. Mira hacia mi dirección busca de una explicación.

—Un IceDevimon nos atacó…—dice Taichi. Él imita a Valeria y me observa seriamente, en busca de una respuesta a lo sucedido hace minutos, pero tengo la mente en blanco. Estoy en un grave aprieto—…pero huyó.

Como si mi intento de confesión no hubiese ocurrido, Taichi miente con facilidad y me hace una leve inclinación con la cabeza tan rápido que casi creo que fue solo mi imaginación. Eso solo quiere decir algo: quiere hablar de esto luego.

Valeria solo asiente y comenta lo poco que averiguó junto con el inteligente del grupo, Koushiro. No hay forma posible de conectarse al Digimundo a través de las computadoras, han intentado de todas maneras -aunque tengo la leve impresión de que el pelirrojo lo hizo y Valeria fingió que lo hacía- pero no hay ni un indicio de que pueda estar obstruyendo la Puerta. La mirada cómplice que me comparte en el salón de computación me hace notar que ella sabe más de lo que nos dijo.

—Sí, nos atacó pero luego desistió y se marchó. Fue muy raro—comentó el Yagami cuando Izumi preguntó por el IceDevimon. Taichi coloca ambas manos sobre su nuca de manera despreocupada, como si no hubieses sido un par de paletas de hielo hace unos minutos e incluso habernos salvado de morir.

—Supongo que habrá que seguir investigando—Koushiro guarda su laptop en la mochila, colgándosela al hombro y mirándonos con su habitual rostro inexpresivo—Veré que puedo hacer en mi casa—Observó a Valeria, como si fuera la única que podría darle una mano si le fuera necesario—Les avisaré si descubro algo.

—Venimos juntos…así que lo llevaré a su casa—el castaño solo nos saluda con un movimiento de mano y sigue por donde se va el pelirrojo. Parece acordarse de algo, por lo que voltea—¡Cuídense, será mejor que también se vayan!

Los vemos desaparecer una vez bajan las escaleras y nos mantenemos en silencio. Valeria me mira, puedo sentirlo y maldigo el no tener a Saber. Ella se ha encerrado en el baño de mujeres del primer piso con la excusa de arreglarse, supongo que lo hizo para que Koushiro no la vea, él, a diferencia de Taichi si preguntaría y llegaría fácilmente al fondo de todo. Tuve suerte de que, en una especie de pacto silencioso, ni yo ni Val ni mi senpai comentaron la verdad o el estado de Saber con el Izumi.

—¿Qué sucedió realmente, Daisuke?—es como un deja vú de la misma pregunta -hecha por otra persona- hace un momento.

—Bueno…IceDevimon apareció mientras buscábamos alguna pista—empiezo. Le comento todo lo que ocurrió, sin dejar ningún detalle de lado porque por más mínimo que parezca puede servirle a Valeria. Cuando termino se queda un rato en silencio, digiriendo lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Ya lo veo…

Al oírla murmurar mientras mira a mis espaldas me doy media vuelta, encontrándome con una Saber completamente sana. Viste la ropa de mi hermana y no hay rastros de sangre, heridas o que siquiera haya llorado. Al llegar a nuestra altura, hace una leve reverencia.

—Parece que por fin están conectados, Daisuke—me dice la azabache con una sonrisa. Antes de que pueda preguntarle qué quiere decir con eso, vuelve a hablar—Ahora comparten mana y debo decir que eso es un alivio para ti, de lo contrario ella hubiese desaparecido en una o dos peleas más.

Me rasco la cabeza, algo dudoso de a qué se refiere.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, Daisuke, estas enterado de que un Master le comparte su prana al Servant, ¿No?—espera a que asienta para seguir—Bueno, tú no lo hacías hasta hace un momento. Aunque no entiendo el por qué.

A pesar de que mi conocimiento sobre todo lo referido a la magia es casi nulo, creo saber la razón por la que recién empecé a compartir mi prana con Saber, aunque aún hay algo que no lo tengo del todo claro.

—Espera, pero si no soy un magus, ¿Cómo es que tengo prana para Saber?

—Bueno…—Valeria se lleva dos dedos a su barbilla, pensativa. Mi compañera nos observa en silencio—Creo que hay algo de ti que no me has dicho.

—No entiendo.

—Mira, tonto, cuando te conocí no había ningún circuito mágico que funcionara en tu interior. Hoy, sin embargo, algo ha cambiado. Daisuke, eres un magus, ¿Sí o no?—pregunta con ojos inquisitivos.

No entiendo qué está queriendo decir. Si hace una semana no tenía idea de que era la Guerra por el Santo Grial, los Masters, los Servants o la Torre del Reloj y ahora me sale con eso de que soy un magus.

—No, Valeria, no tengo idea de que sucedió y no soy un magus ni nada de eso. Te dije la verdad, no tengo nada que ver con la magia—me defiendo.

—Entonces…no sé…—parece confundida y enojada, como si no creyera lo que sucedió. Luego de mantenerse pensativa unos segundos, paseándose de lado a lado del pasillo, abre sus ojos amatistas con sorpresa—¡Eso es! ¡Debemos encontrar a Caster!—me dice con decisión, golpeando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda. Esa decisión parece algo descabellada luego de lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Caster con Daisuke?—interrumpe Saber en la conversación.

—Más de lo que debería…—habla en un tono misterioso, luego se golpea con su dedo índice en la frente—¡Como no lo pensé antes!

—¿Soy yo el único que no entiende que pasa?—le digo a Saber, algo desconcertado por la actitud de la chica extranjera.

—Daisuke, lo que sucede es que quizá no seas un simple humano como creíamos—me dice, luego frunce el ceño—, bueno, aparte de ser un niño elegido. Lo que importa es mi teoría; que eres hijo de un magus, ¿Conoces a tus padres?

—Espera, espera, Valeria. Sabes que considero que si dices algo debe hacerse, después de todo sabes mucho más que yo del tema, pero que digas que soy hijo de magus no te lo creo. Mis padres son las personas más normales que puedas conocer…creo—es decir, tienen algunos gustos y comportamientos extraños, pero nada más. No puedo imaginármelos lanzando hechizos ni nada de eso.

—Quizá no son tus padres reales—la oigo murmurar mientras da media vuelta y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Parece notar que no la sigo y se detiene—¡Vamos, trae tu trasero aquí!

Sin poder retrucarle nada, Saber y yo la seguimos unos pasos detrás. Una vez en la planta baja, nos detenemos y ella voltea, mirándome con una sonrisa, sus parpados se encuentran cerrados.

—Debo irme, quiero investigar eso de la puerta del Digimundo, pero tengo una tarea para ti, Motomiya—me dice, ahora con los ojos abiertos—Descubre si tus padres son tus padres reales, y si no lo son, que descubras quienes son.

—Espera…Valeria, pero…

No me deja terminar, hace un gesto de despedida y huye del establecimiento a una velocidad que me sorprende. Debo admitir que nunca vi a nadie moverse con tanta elegancia y rapidez al mismo tiempo, cuestión de segundos para que desaparezca de mi vista. Suspiro de alivio al verla ir, tengo la suerte de que no preguntara nada con lo relacionado a Taichi pero aun así, eso de que soy adoptado es muy raro, si lo soy mis padres falsos debieron tomarse el trabajo minucioso de encontrar a un hijo similar a ellos.

—¡Uff! En qué cosas pienso—decido no darle importancia a ese asunto y salgo del lugar. Saber me sigue y nos mantenemos en silencio hasta la entrada del instituto.

—Daisuke, si sirve de algo, Caster y yo participamos de la guerra anterior—murmura Saber, espera a que le ponga atención para seguir—…no recuerdo mucho que le sucedió ya que yo no la maté, pero creo que su Master era alguien enviado de la Torre del Reloj.

—¿Se puede participar en más de una guerra?

Ella asiente con simpleza a mi pregunta. Decido que, dado que penas es mediodía, lo mejor sería ir al centro de la ciudad de Odaiba a despejarme un poco. No quiero seguir pensado en la diminuta posibilidad de ser adoptado, después de todo, siempre dicen que somos muy parecidos a mis padres tanto Jun como yo. Yo no soy adoptado, ¿O sí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Takeru**

En la mañana, recibo un mensaje de mi hermano comunicándome que revise el noticiero antes de ir a la escuela. Intento desperezarme mientras releo lo que está en la pantalla de mi regalo de cumpleaños número dieciséis. Yamato me lo obsequio como compensación por no poder estar presente. Puedo notar que mi madre se encuentra en casa, yendo de aquí allá.

" _¿Qué hora es?"_

Me libero de la prisión de sabanas y me siento sobre el colchón. No puedo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo mientras inspecciono mi cuarto. No suelo ser alguien desordenado ni tampoco un obsesivo del orden, estoy en esa línea media que evita que me regañen.

—¿Takeru, hijo, ya despertaste?—escucho a mi madre llamarme luego de golpear suavemente la puerta, casi como si no quisiera interrumpir mi sueño, en el caso de que estuviera durmiendo. Ojeo otra vez mi teléfono, comprobando que el mensaje sigue ahí. Suspiro antes de responder.

—¡Sí, mama!—no despegando la vista de la pantalla, me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta. Guardo mi teléfono en el bolsillo del viejo pantalón que uso para dormir y abro, encontrándola frente a la puerta, de pie, demacrada y con visibles arrugas, símbolo de su edad y trabajo excesivo. Intuyo que no debe de haber descansado nada, ni aquí ni en su oficina—¿Hay algo en las noticias?

Parece esperarse esa pregunta.

—Sí, hijo, al parecer hubo un ataque digimon en tu escuela y decidieron suspender las clases—debe ver la preocupación en mi rostro, porque agrega—, de todas formas dicen que no había estudiantes a los alrededores.

—¿Ocurre algo más?—pregunto al ver como sus ojos parecen esconder algo que no se atreve a decir en voz alta.

—Nada, hijo…es solo que…veras…—mi madre no suele comportarse de esa forma, tan dubitativa, así que algo debe estar rondando por su cabeza—Pedí el día libre para pasar tiempo contigo. No sé, pensé que podríamos salir…hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Con todos los sentimientos conflictivos que me genera, decido declinar su oferta. Hoy tenía una cita que, a raíz de lo sucedido en la escuela, supongo se alargara.

—Lo siento, mama, hoy le prometí a Hikari que saldríamos…—dudo si seguir o no. Definitivamente, me odiaré por esto, el nudo en la garganta me lo confirma—¿Tal vez otro día?

—Está bien—no agrega nada más. No sabría distinguir si lo dijo dolida o enojada. En cierta forma me entristece como se encuentra nuestra relación, ella esta atareada por tanto trabajo y apenas si nos vemos a la hora del desayuno. Y la relación con Hikari tampoco me ayuda a poder aprovechar su tiempo libre—, mándale saludos.

Se marcha sin darme tiempo a responder y me deja en la soledad de mi habitación. Puedo oír como música de fondo el cantar de los pájaros, siendo acompañado por los pasos fuertes del vecino del apartamento de arriba. Sinceramente no tengo idea de quien sea ese sujeto, pero puedo decir que ya me acostumbre a ello.

" _Ya no divagues, Takeru"_

Me dirijo a mi armario en busca de algo que usar. Mi uniforme escolar suele encontrarse sobre mi escritorio, perfectamente doblado y hoy no es la excepción. Me toma más de lo que imaginé el encontrar algo que considere apropiado para usar, el clima de Odaiba últimamente se encuentra algo cambiante.

Me doy una rápida ducha, cambiándome a la misma velocidad para luego dirigirme en dirección a la cocina, dejando lo más ordenado posible mi recamara al salir. Vuelvo a revisar mi móvil para comprobar que la casilla de mensajes se encuentra llena, deberé borrar un par de ellos para poder leer el nuevo que acabo de recibir.

" **¿Te has enterado de lo que ocurrió en la escuela? Taichi se fue a revisar junto con Koushiro. PD: Te espero, supongo que vendrás antes, ¿no?"**

Era de Hikari. No me sorprende que el antiguo líder de los elegidos (aunque no sabría decir quién es el actual), viendo las noticias deseara revisar el lugar de los hechos para saciar sus dudas. Por mi parte, dejé de darle importancia a ese asunto, de eso se encarga la patrulla puesta por el gobierno y de todas formas no ganaría nada al ir. Era extraño que haya ataques digimons estando la puerta cerrada, pero de seguro que Koushiro nos avisará si encuentra algo.

Respondí de manera positiva, asegurándole que estaría con ella en un rato y que no desayunara. Ingresé a la cocina, topándome con una escena casi diaria. Mi madre ojeaba el diario a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su café, pero extrañamente prestó atención a mi presencia al escucharme llegar. Me sonrió como si hace minutos no hubiese hecho que desperdiciara un día laboral por mi culpa, cosa que me hizo sentir peor.

—¿Iras ahora?—mira el reloj en su muñeca, frunciendo el ceño al notar que son casi las nueve. Se preguntara que haré tan temprano en casa de mi novia, espero no vaya a mal pensar nada.

—Sí, mama—ignoré el picor de mis ojos y coloqué el gorro que uso siempre en mi cabeza, ajustándolo a mi cabellera rebelde. Creo que le haré un recorte uno de estos días.

Ella se despidió y me dirigí a la entrada, dispuesto a salir. Tomé las llaves del llavero y abrí la puerta, siendo recibido al instante por un olor a flores de cerezo que me hizo recordar a cierta persona. Supongo que la encargada del edificio ha decidido perfumar la planta. Le agradecí internamente y me encaminé al ascensor, que para mi suerte se encontraba en este piso. Troté unos metros para evitar que se cerrara.

—Takaishi.

—Watanabe.

Un chico de pelo anaranjado me saludo al entrar. Yuki Watanabe y yo somos compañeros de instituto, participamos en los torneos intercolegiales, aunque cada uno en una disciplina distinta; kendo y básquet respectivamente. Nunca fuimos amigos ni establecimos un dialogo amistoso, pero sentimos la vaga obligación de saludarnos ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio.

Un silencio, ni incomodo ni al contrario se formó entre el trayecto del séptimo piso hasta la planta baja. No cruzamos dialogo alguno, tampoco nos despedimos una vez cruzamos el portal del edificio y nos dirigimos en direcciones opuestas. Yuki siempre me pareció algo raro. A pesar de ser uno de los más populares, usualmente es alguien bastante estricto y frío, llevando al límite a los novatos en el club de kendo en sus entrenamientos.

Decido dejar lo que pienso de Watanabe para después y me voy en dirección a la residencia Yagami. El clima en Odaiba el día de hoy es bastante duro, el viento frío perfora hasta los huesos a los transeúntes (incluyéndome) y todos parecen huir a lugares donde puedan encontrar el calor que buscan. Al igual que yo, parece que no contaban con el clima sería tan frío.

Una vez estoy frente a la puerta, recapitulo todo lo planeado para este día. Aún sigo algo confundido por lo ocurrido ayer luego de salir de la cafetería pero Hikari se disculpó aunque no sepa el por qué, tanto de su enojo como de su disculpa.

—¡TK!—me saluda con un abrazo cuando golpeo la puerta, casi como si estuviera detrás de ella para abrirla apenas sonara. Que me diga de esa forma tan cariñosa me hace sonreír, ella solo me llama TK cuando estamos a solas. Es la única que me llama de esa forma, a parte de Daisuke pero su razón de hacerlo es muy distinta; dice que es mejor abreviar un nombre cuando no quiere decirlo.

—Hola, Kari—aprieto su frágil cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo el aroma de su shampoo al apoyar mi cara contra su cabeza. Sin duda estaba en lo cierto, olor a cerezo—¿Lista?

—Y con hambre—replica, con un falso enojo—Espero que tengas una buena razón para evitar que desayune.

Solo río mientras tomo su mano, estirándola y sacándola de su casa. Murmura de manera graciosa que debe hacer algo, por lo que espero en la entrada. Sale rápidamente con un pequeño bolso y, después de cerrar con llave la puerta, toma mi mano con fuerza.

—Entonces…¿Dónde vamos?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Narrador**

La joven pareja de elegidos tomó el camino más largo hacia el centro comercial, decidiendo que querían disfrutar al máximo su tiempo a solas. Siempre se veían en la escuela, pero el hecho de que vayan a asignaturas diferentes les impedía verse todo lo que deseaban. Además, tanto uno como otro tenía sus motivos para que Daisuke no los viera juntos.

Una vez dentro, prefirieron dar una vuelta antes de entrar a algún lugar.

—Solo espero que esté bien. —murmuró Hikari, que pareció preocupada al hablar. Hizo su agarre sobre la mano de su novio más fuerte.

—Lo estará, Kari, ya sabes cómo es tu hermano. Taichi encontrará lo que busca y volverá sano y salvo. —comentó el rubio, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. El momento romántico se esfumó en el momento en que los de Takeru se encontraron con una cabellera rubia y otra castaña. Estas caminaban distraídamente a no demasiada distancia de donde se encontraban ellos.

—¿Hum, que miras?

Hikari pareció percatarse de su atención hacia esa zona del centro comercial, por lo que giró el rostro, imitándolo. El rubio notó cierto desconcierto en la joven castaña, y otra cosa más que no supo identificar, o que prefirió no hacer.

Decidiendo por ambos, la joven alzó la mano, saludando al par que acababan de ver.

—¡Daisuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisuke**

No se me ocurrió otro lugar a donde ir más que al centro comercial. Todo este alboroto que se armó el día de hoy me causó un enorme dolor de cabeza, y sumándole al hecho de que estaba entimecido, solo quería algo de comer y, quizá, algo caliente para tomar.

Mi estómago comienza a gruñir.

—¿Daisuke, adónde vamos?—Saber camina a mi lado, mucho más serena que hace un rato, y puedo notarla más feliz que antes. Sus ojos, brillosos de una manera antes desconocida, recorren todo el lugar antes de dirigirse a mí.

—Creo que nos haría bien descansar un rato, comer algo y luego "intentar" averiguar sobre mi origen. O como sea que Valeria haya dicho. —Saber parece estar de acuerdo a lo que le digo. Si algo descubrí de ella en estos dos días juntos es que suele comer mucho, incluso más que mi hermana.

Buscamos un buen lugar para poder entrar y llenar nuestros estómagos, cuando una voz a nuestras espaldas hace que me gire rápidamente. No quiero imaginarme que hacen esos dos aquí.

—¡Daisuke!

Hikari se dirige a mí, alzando la mano en señal de saludo. Detrás de ella, Takeru se acerca mirándonos algo extrañado. Puedo notar como Hikari, luego de verme a mí, centra su atención en mi acompañante.

Suspiro con resignación. Sin duda hoy será un día muy pesado. Ojala termine rápido.

—¡Hola, chicos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos después!**

 **ShadowTails98...FUERA**


	6. Chapter 6

**No pregunten la razón, pero los momentos donde hablan Saber y Takeru me resultan realmente fáciles de escribir. ¿Importa? No lo sé.**

 **Otra cosa, este capítulo está completamente escrito en tercera persona. No hay razón específica, solo salió así.**

 **Digimon y Fate/Stay Night pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo hago esto sin fines lucrativos ni nada de esas cosas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Narrador.**

Daisuke Motomiya juguetea con el bolígrafo entre sus manos sin siquiera molestarse en poner atención a lo que el profesor, Kuzuki Souichirou, dicta a la clase. No siente el más mínimo interés en escribir nada luego de todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Está confundido por lo que su Servant le ha dicho ayer luego de rechazar, muy descortés según ella, la invitación de Takeru y Hikari para que los acompañaran en su cita.

 _Cita_. Le habían causaron nauseas la forma en que lo llamaron esos dos, por esa razón se negó tan rotundamente a acompañarlos, lo que menos deseaba era ver como esos dos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. No era un sentimiento que lo haga sentir orgulloso, pero era lo que sintió.

 _Luego de aquel encuentro con Takeru y Hikari, habían decidido ir hacia la residencia Motomiya con el objetivo de encontrar algo que los ayude a refutar la hipótesis de Valeria, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada. Literalmente. No había partidas de nacimiento, actas o algo parecido que dijera que Daisuke era hijo de sus padres, e incluso y tampoco hallaron nada de Jun. Si bien eso no era prueba de que era adoptado, que no hubiera algo que dijera que sus padres eran ellos lo ponía algo nervioso._

 _Cuando se cansaron de revolver, en todo el sentido de la palabra, la habitación de sus padres, habían bajado al comedor con la intención de comer algo. Con todo el lío que le generó encontrarse con la pareja de elegidos, no habían podido comer o tomar nada._

— _Lo siento, Saber, solo había café. Supongo que Jun comprará algo de camino aquí, o al menos eso espero. —Daisuke le tendió una de las tazas de café que había preparado. No debían de ser más de las una de la tarde, pero ambos estaban un poco cansados. Más el Motomiya que la Servant._

— _No te preocupes. —ella lo tomó sin problemas, gustosa de ingerir algo caliente que pueda poner a su sistema en temperatura ambiente. Sí bien ahora Daisuke le suministraba la fuerza que necesitaba, no quería abusar de él y su inexperiencia._

— _Saber, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, intentando relajarse un poco. Recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza, el chico pareció dudar sobre lo que iba a decir—. Bueno…ahora que soy un "magus" en toda la regla, ¿puedo lanzar hechizos y todo eso?_

 _Saber lo observó, desencajada por la pregunta, aunque notó que iba en serio._

— _Sí, aunque supongo que debes aprender a hacerlos primero. Por lo que sé, requiere mucho entrenamiento dominar la magia y lleva algo de tiempo el hacerlo de la manera correcta. Todo depende del magus._

 _Daisuke meditó unos segundos. No iba a negarlo, era raro el saber que era un magus, pero si por sus venas corría un poco de magia…sería realmente fascinante, además de que podría dejar de depender de Saber. Apretó ligeramente la taza entre sus manos, emocionado con la idea. ¿Podría pedirle a Valeria que le dé algunas clases, no?_

— _Aun no me creo nada de lo que está ocurriendo—comentó, pero notó a su compañero algo pensativa—. ¿Saber, qué sucede?_

— _Nada, nada, es solo que…—Saber dio un sorbo a su bebida, sintiendo como esta calentaba su garganta._

— _Saber, somos amigos. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras._

— _¿Te gusta Hikari?—lo lanzó sin vacilaciones, cuanto antes lo preguntara, menos tiempo le rondaría por la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de eso al ver como el Motomiya observaba a la castaña cuando se encontraron, ya había visto ese tipo de mirada antes. La de un joven enamorado._

 _Era la misma mirada que tenía Lancelot cuando veía a Ginebra. Lo sabía._

— _S-saber…_

— _No respondas si no quieres, no es obligatorio—la Servant dio un sorbo a su café, deleitándose—. De igual manera no debería entrometerme en tus asuntos personales._

 _Daisuke decidió que no había motivo para negar ni ocultar nada. Le gustaba desde que la conoció, pero las cosas entre ellos nunca pudieron tomar el rumbo que hubiese deseado. Menos ahora, con Hikari siendo novia del Takaishi._

— _Sí, me gusta. Siempre estuve enamorado de ella—responde sin despegar la vista de su taza. A diferencia de la rubia, él no ha bebido ni una gota de café, y este comienza a enfriarse—. ¿Tan obvio soy?_

— _Un poco—las palabras de Saber parecen no caer bien al castaño, por lo que se corrige—. Digo, yo soy tu Servant, puedo darme cuenta de algunas cosas que te pasan. No creo que nadie más se haya percatado de ello._

— _Gracias. Pero eso no me anima—Daisuke dejó la taza sobre la mesita frente a ellos y se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzado—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué va a pensar ella? ¿Qué dirá Takeru? Soy un idiota._

 _Daisuke siempre había intentado guardar sus sentimientos luego de aquel accidente, temía que alguien pueda notar que aquel amor infantil que le profesaba a la Yagami menor seguía latente._

— _Daisuke. Cálmate—ella imitó a su Master y dejó la taza en la mesita. Apoyó su mano sobre un hombro del joven para calmarlo y, aunque no sabe si está bien decírselo, le revela uno de sus pensamientos—. Creo que Hikari también siente algo por ti._

 _El chico la observa, abriendo una rendija entre sus dedos. Tiene la impresión de que acaba de decir una locura._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Sí. Puedo darme cuenta como me mira con celos y envidia. Creo que piensa que tenemos algo. —no puede evitarlo, un leve sonrojo se pinta en sus mejillas al pronunciar lo último._

— _Todos mis amigos creen eso—el comentario parece tranquilizar a ambos jóvenes, que solo se limitan a sonreírse mutuamente—. Si supieran lo que realmente ocurre…_

 _Y Daisuke cae en cuenta de algo. Le menciona a su Servant sobre lo sucedido con Taichi Yagami, el hermano mayor de la chica de la que hablaban, y le comenta sobre su inquietud._

— _Solo habrá que esperar, Daisuke, habla con Taichi lo más pronto posible e invéntale algo. Pero si sospecha…_

— _No voy a matarlo, Saber. —le reprocha el castaño, algo molesto porque siquiera lo insinúe._

 _Saber se pone de pie, tomando ambas tazas para ponerlas en el fregadero. Se dirige hacia la cocina en silencio, sin querer discutir con su Master sobre ese tema. Una vez devuelta decide cambiar a otro menos incómodo._

— _Deberías hablar con Hikari. Podrías conseguir algo bueno si le dices lo que sientes._

— _No lo sé, ella está con Takeru ahora…_

— _Y podría estar contigo mañana. Pero debes intentarlo para que suceda._

— _Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil._

— _Daisuke—la rubia clava sus ojos verdes sobre el moreno—. Si no hablas con ella y aclaras lo que sientes, quizá después sea demasiado tarde. No debes guardártelo más tiempo, Daisuke, tú mismo te lo planteaste anteriormente. ¿No? Ser sincero con tus amigos…_

 _Escuchándola, el joven Motomiya debate consigo mismo. Quiere decírselo, pero no sabe si lo que Saber le dice es cierto, ¿Y si la rubia se equivoca y Hikari no siente nada más que un poco de cariño hacia él, debido a su amistad? No cree soportar otra decepción amorosa más después de aquel día donde la vio besarse con Takeru. Pero si por otra parte, está en lo cierto, se lamentará para siempre en un ¿qué hubiese sido si…? No. Basta. Se lo dirá._

— _Tienes razón, Saber, se lo diré. Pero no ahora, cuando la guerra por el Santo Grial termine, y si logro salir con vida, lo haré. Te lo prometo._

 _La Servant lo observa con una media sonrisa. Ella misma se encargara de que su Master salga vivo de esa guerra, incluso si pierde la vida en ello._

— _Bueno, Saber, volvamos a revisar un poco. Quizá y encontremos algo de una vez por todas._

Pero no lo hicieron. No encontraron absolutamente nada, ni un maldito papel que pudiera servirle de algo. Sin duda que eso de investigar sobre sus raíces es mucho más difícil de lo que en un principio pensó el castaño.

—Motomiya, si no le apetece estar en mi clase, puede retirarse si así lo desea.

Kuzuki parece percatarse de su falta de atención y se lo advierte, en tono serio y casi inexpresivo. Su voz siempre le parece carecer de sentimiento alguno, lo que no impide que se le erice la piel al escucharlo. Daisuke promete prestar más atención y, las clases continúan con normalidad.

No pasa demasiado tiempo para que suene la campana que índice el fin de la clase y Daisuke se permite suspirar de alivio. No le agrada demasiado aquel profesor, pero no lo dirá en voz alta nunca. Si pudiera haber una posibilidad de que Kuzuki se enterara de lo que piensa, no quiere imaginarse qué podría hacerle.

—Voy a la cafetería. ¿Vienes?—Ken Ichijouji se acerca al banco de Daisuke con las manos en los bolsillos. A diferencia del moreno, él ha prestado mucha atención a la clase, no tiene la intención de quedar con alguna materia baja. No le ha pasado nunca, y espera que no le ocurra este último año.

—Está bien. —el Motomiya se pone de pie, sin demasiados ánimos. Por su cabeza todavía se encuentra su conversación con Saber sobre Hikari. No quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero no puede evitar imaginarse miles de escenarios posibles para confesarse.

El par se dirige con dirección a la salida, ignorando a todos los estudiantes que tienen sus mismas intenciones. Pasan cerca de la hermana menor de Taichi, pero no le dirigen palabra. No quieren molestarla, habla con una de sus amigas y parece tampoco percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Han hecho las paces?

Se detienen en la puerta, donde un tumulto de chicos se ha amontonado, evitando que puedan salir. No le dan demasiada importancia, solo siguen hablando.

—Si te refieres a que he vuelto a hablarle, sí. Ayer incluso nos encontramos en el centro comercial—una mueca se reflejó en el rostro del moreno—…pero no hablamos mucho.

—Supongo que huiste apresuradamente, ¿No?

—No me sentía bien. —el Motomiya no quiere profundizar el tema.

—Daisuke, creo que ha llegado el momento de que le digas a Hikari lo que sientes. Lo mejor para ti es que se lo digas, no me malinterpretes, solo que creo que si quieres avanzar en tu vida debes de hacerlo. —la sonrisa socarrona del castaño confundió al Ichijouji—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya lo había pensado.

No pudieron seguir hablando, el griterío de los estudiantes aumentó, haciéndose difícil la comunicación entre ambos.

—¿Qué sucede afuera?—se quejó Ken.

—No tengo idea.

—Creo haber visto a una chica afuera del salón que no era de esta escuela. Aunque no entiendo el alboroto—acotó una de las amigas de Hikari, que se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente. Era bastante alta, de ojos ámbar y una larga cabellera negra. Su nombre era Kurome Okazaki—. Hola, por cierto.

—Hola. —respondieron ambos, aunque más centrados en aquel grupo. Hikari se unió a sus amigos e intentó ver si podía dar con esa persona, pero había demasiada gente amontonada.

Al impacientarse, Daisuke comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud, empujando a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino. Detrás de él, lo seguían Ken, Kurome y Hikari.

—¿Son idiotas? ¿Por qué se quedan justo en la puerta?—les gruñe a aquellos que le recriminan por su actitud. No le gusta nada tener que andar restregándose entre sus compañeros. Por fin logra salir, casi tropezando al pasillo.

—Por fin sales, pensé que nunca lo harías.

Sus oídos se percatan de que esa voz femenina se dirige a él, por lo que gira el rostro. Un par de ojos amatistas lo observan con cierto fastidio, y debe admitir que no le sorprende. Siempre lo ven de esa manera.

—¿Valeria? ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta el castaño, todavía algo sofocado por la pequeña fortaleza humana que debió atravesar. Recupera el aliento, recomponiéndose.

—Te dije que vendría a buscarte hoy. —la chica responde, casi como si fuera obvio aquello y el moreno fuera un idiota por no saberlo. Pone las manos en jarra, manteniendo esa mueca de fastidio mientras observa detenidamente. Un trio de estudiantes, detrás de Daisuke hace que deje de observarlo.

—Eso es mentira…

Valeria lo ignora y se presenta ante los amigos del Motomiya con una sonrisa amistosa. Da un pequeño giro antes de saltar ante ellos, alzando una mano como saludo. Su comportamiento es inusual para el moreno, pero decide no darle importancia.

—Mucho gusto. Ken Ichijouji.

—Kurome Okazaki.

—Hikari Yagami.

Ni la Kennedy, ni el Master de Saber se percata del tono desconfiado del portador del emblema de la Bondad, o de las recelosas de las chicas. A Ken, las apariciones abruptas de Saber y ahora Valeria en la vida de Daisuke le dan mala espina.

Kurome y Hikari se conocían desde que ambas empezaron la secundaria superior. Y desde ese entonces se habían hecho muy amigas, al punto de conocer los grandes secretos una de la otra. Kurome podía notar como su mejor amiga parecía aturdida por la aparición de esa joven que tenía leves rasgos extranjeros.

—Eres de la Academia de mujeres al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿no?—pregunta Kurome, notando la tensión entre su amiga y la morocha. El grupo de alumnos aún permanece expectante, pero son ignorados por el cuarteto.

Valeria asiente como respuesta, sin molestarle en lo más mínimo la mirada fulminante de Hikari, o la recriminadora de Daisuke. Si bien estaba allí para molestar un poco al Motomiya, le parecía divertido molestar a esa joven. No podía entender como el chico no notaba lo que sentía la portadora del emblema de la Luz.

—¿A qué viniste?—bruscamente, y ya recuperado, Daisuke la toma de la muñeca. Sus ojos se encuentran, e intenta decirle que deje de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo. La sonrisa socarrona de Valeria indica que no se detendrá.

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novio, e invitarlo a salir un rato antes de clase? Que malo eres, cariño. —las palabras que salen de la boca del miembro de la Asociación de Magos están cargadas de falso cariño. Valeria aprovecha el desconcierto del chico para pellizcarle la mejilla con la misma falsedad que sus palabras. Lo que dice, toma desprevenido a los amigos de Daisuke, aunque a la Yagami parece caerle como un balde de agua fría.

Hikari siente su cuerpo adormecido. Sus piernas le tiemblan, costándole a horrores el mantenerse de pie. Lo que iba a decir se queda atorado en su garganta, y su corazón es estrujado con fuerza. Los ojos le escuecen, por lo que parpadea varias veces con la intención de que se vaya esa molesta sensación. No quiere llorar, y menos allí.

—¿N-novios?—incluso al Ichijouji parece tomarlo por sorpresa, ya que se mantiene en silencio. No sabe muy bien qué decir.

Valeria asiente efusivamente y comienza a decir cientos de cosas sobre ella y Daisuke que, muy probablemente, sean falsas en su totalidad. Aunque hace una actuación realmente realista, que obliga a la Yagami menor a huir de ese lugar. Sus lágrimas están a punto de salir, y no va a dejar que esa chica las vea.

La joven siente como Daisuke la llama, al igual que Ken y Kurome, pero no tiene fuerzas para ver a ninguno de los tres. En especial al primero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que tendré que enseñarte el salón donde estudia Daisuke, Saber. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos y Hikari va a empezar a ponerse celosa. —bromea Takeru. El joven camina con otra chica, igual de rubia que él, por los pasillos de la Secundaria Odaiba.

—Lo siento, no quiero incomodarlos ni a ti, ni a ella. Pero es urgente que vea a Daisuke. —se disculpa el Espíritu Heroico, algo apenada por molestar, otra vez, al joven rubio. Se lo ha encontrado de camino a ver a su Master, aunque no tiene idea de donde puede estar.

—Solo bromeo, Saber. No tienes que disculparte, justo iba para allí. —dice sin darle importancia. No sabe la razón, pero esa chica le cae realmente bien, aunque no hayan hablado más desde aquella vez. En una situación similar a la actual. Ayer no cuenta, apenas y pudieron saludarse por las prisas que cargaba el Motomiya.

Saber había estado dando vueltas por aquel edificio, sin tener idea a donde ir para encontrar al castaño. Fue un alivio que encontrara a Takeru, o más bien, él la encontrara a ella.

Caminan varios minutos más, en los que Saber aprovecha para disculpar a Daisuke por su comportamiento el día de ayer. No supo que le sucedió, pero en el momento en el que la pareja de novio los invitó a acompañarlos, él se rehusó. No le daría importancia si fuera solo eso, pero fue grosero y poco amable para su gusto.

—Ya, no le des importancia. Conozco a Daisuke, entiendo su comportamiento. Actualmente es como una bomba del tiempo, nunca sabes cómo va a reaccionar. —la tranquilizó Takeru. Él también creía que no era forma de responder a una simple invitación, pero allá Daisuke.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, me alegra que Daisuke tenga amigos como ustedes. No cualquiera comprendería su reacción.

—A nosotros también nos alegra que estés aquí, Saber. Está un poco más receptivo ahora que tú apareciste.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—la rubia lo miró de reojo.

—Después de su accidente, se convirtió en alguien muy solitario, y hasta frio, cosa que nos extrañó. Se comportaba de manera reacia con respecto a las salidas grupales que le planteábamos, y a todo en general. —Takeru pareció recordar aquellos momentos. Aunque le parecían lejanos, era sorprendente que no hayan pasado ni dos años.

—¿Accidente?—Saber parpadeó, confundida.

—Sí, se rompió la pierna en un partido de fútbol, bueno, se la rompieron. Su sueño de ser una estrella se truncó por eso, y desde entonces no volvimos a ver a aquel Daisuke atolondrado y animado de siempre. —en algún momento mientras hablaba, había adoptado una mirada sombría que no pasó desapercibida para Saber. Luego se recompuso, sonriendo—. No sé por qué te cuento esto, supongo que te lo habrá dicho. A su manera, obviamente.

Saber solo se limitó a asentir, aunque esa afirmación sea falsa. Ahora comprendía la razón de Daisuke para rehacer su vida; quería otra oportunidad para evitar que ese accidente ocurriera. No tocaron el tema, solo siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con el aula que pertenecía al curso de Daisuke.

—Gracias, Takeru, has sido muy amable. —agradeció la rubia, sin mirarlo y espiando a los estudiantes que salían de dentro del aula. Pero no veía por ningún lado al chico que buscaba, y eso le preocupaba.

Takeru hacia lo mismo que la chica, aunque él buscaba a su novia, sin saber que esta se había desaparecido igual que el castaño desde hace dos horas.

—¿Entramos? —le dijo a la joven a su lado, notando como esta parecía dudar—. No te preocupes, es el fin de clases, a ningún profesor le importara verte dentro.

Más segura con las palabras del chico, Saber se adentró primero. No pudo dar con Daisuke, solo vio a muchos chicos de su misma edad salir de allí dentro. Muchos la observaban, extrañados, pero luego perdían el interés y se retiraban sin hablarle. Les importaba más salir de allí.

—Tampoco está Hikari—dijo el rubio a espaldas de la Servant, que se giró para verlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Takeru pudo notar la preocupación impregnada en los del Rey Arturo: sin duda que Daisuke era importante para ella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Debo encontrarlo.

La cabeza de Saber trabajaba a mil, pensando cientos de posibles escenarios y situaciones en las que podría estar el Motomiya. Pero ninguna era demasiado buena.

—Relájate, Saber. Sí algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, ya nos habríamos enterado.

—¿Takeru?

Una voz a espaldas de Saber la hizo girarse. Se encontró con aquel chico pelinegro que, si no recordaba mal, era Ken Ichijouji.

—Ken, que suerte que todavía estas aquí. ¿Sabes dónde están Hikari y Daisuke?—le preguntó Takeru. Él se encontraba más tranquilo, sabiendo que quizá se habían retirado con alguna buena razón.

—Actualmente, no. Pero sé por qué no están aquí ahora.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó aceleradamente la mujer del trío. Casi parecía exigírselo.

—Bueno, a Daisuke lo vino a buscar hace dos horas una chica, creo que del Instituto de mujeres al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿Sabes de cuál te hablo, Takeru?

—Sí, Yamato solía pedirme que lo acompañara hasta allí cuando iba a buscar a Sora. —el Takaishi no pudo evitar soltar una mueca de disgusto. Todavía no entendía la razón de su hermano para hacer tal cosa.

—¿Por qué razón…?

Saber comenzó a impacientarse, y eso pudieron notarlo cuando empezó a dar golpes con la punta de sus botas sobre el piso, con los brazos en jarra. Su ceño fruncido daba fe de ello.

—Lo siento, Saber. Bueno, esa chica, que dijo se llamaba Valeria, se lo llevó casi a rastras a no sé dónde.

—¿Y Hikari?

—Huyó de aquí al ver a esa chica. No sé bien cuál fue la razón. Su amiga Kurome fue a buscarla y tampoco ha vuelto. —si bien tenía un leve presentimiento sobre su comportamiento, no iba a plantearlo frente al novio de esta. No era conveniente.

Por su parte, Saber, había tomado una decisión al escuchar las palabras del Ichijouji. Caminó hacia la salida del salón, donde ya no quedaba nadie más que ellos tres.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo, Saber?

—No, Takeru, gracias por lo de hace un rato, pero voy a ir sola.

No se despidió de ninguno de los dos, solo desapareció de las vista de ambos elegidos luego de atravesar aquella puerta. Tenía una leve impresión de donde podían llegar a estar, y esperaba que sea acertada. Otro lugar no se le venía a la mente.

.

.

.

.

.

—Mírame, Hikari. Respira hondo, y déjalo salir. —Kurome se sentía como si estuviera intentando convencer a un suicida de no arrojarse desde lo alto de un edificio. Y en parte, era así.

—Y-yo…no pensé…—lloriqueó la menor de los Yagami, sentada sobre la tapa del baño. Arrodillada frente a ella, la pelinegra intentaba muy en vano tranquilizarla. Desde hace un rato que se encontraban allí luego de que Hikari huyera apresuradamente de donde se encontraban Daisuke y su nueva amiga, más la castaña que Kurome. Ella había estado buscándola por casi todo el establecimiento.

—Ambas lo sabíamos, Kari. Te dije que si seguías con esto, tarde o temprano alguien aparecería en la vida de Daisuke.

—P-pero tú dijiste que sería una. No dos.

Kurome resopló con irritación. Comprendía el dolor de la castaña, pero ella se lo había advertido; si seguía con Takeru y no decía lo que sentía, pronto Daisuke se olvidaría de ella. Kurome había tenido una experiencia propia como para sostener sus palabras.

—Eso no cambia nada. Sigo teniendo razón en lo que te dije—intentó animarla, pero no pareció surtir efecto. Hikari seguía hecha un ovillo dentro del cubículo, sollozando débilmente. Otra estudiante ingresó al baño, pero solo la ignoraron—. Ahora, mírame a los ojos.

La castaña, aun con la mirada llorosa, se forzó a ver a su amiga. Sabía que tenía razón cuando le recriminó el haber aceptado ser la novia de Takeru, cuando en realidad amaba al líder de la segunda generación, y ahora la tenía aún más por el hecho de no haberle dicho al dueño de su corazón lo que sentía por él.

—Sé que sonara duro para ti, Hikari—el tono de voz de Kurome fue duro y serio, por lo que se imaginó qué iba a decirle. Nunca le decía por su nombre si no era algo importante—…pero debes terminar con Takeru. Hoy mismo, si es posible.

—P-pero…

—Sin peros, Kari. Me dijiste que intentarías amarlo solo a él, pero tus lagrimas me dicen lo contrario—Kurome apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña, revolviéndole los cabellos cariñosamente—. No creo que sea justo, ni para él, ni para ti seguir con esto. Tú no lo amas, y no lo harás. Luego de terminar con él, debes hacer algo más importante todavía.

Hikari logró calmar su respiración, que se encontraba un poco convulsionada. Sabía que su amiga estaba en lo cierto, y no quería seguir mintiéndole a Takeru, por mucho que le duela el imaginar cómo se lo tomaría. Sería duro, más para él que para ella, pero era lo correcto.

—¿Qué es más importante que eso?—preguntó, mucho más tranquila.

—Decirle a Daisuke como te sientes—Kurome vio que iba a protestarle y rápidamente la calló, colocando su mano sobre la boca de la hermana de Taichi—. Sé que están estas dos mujeres cerca de él, pero créeme, una vez se lo digas, te sentirás mucho mejor. Incluso si te rechaza.

Irónico. Pensó Hikari. Hace años, el moreno era el que siempre le confesaba su amor y era ella la que lo rechazaba sutilmente. Ahora los papeles se invertían y era ella la que estaba perdidamente enamorada del Motomiya. Solo esperaba que este no la rechazara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. No hubo nada demasiado interesante pero lo bueno viene en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Una cosa, revisen mi perfil que ahí puse cuando más o menos publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Lo haré así por comodidad.**

 **Silver D´arc : Sí, creo que tienes razón, falto algo. Con lo de los Servants, ya tengo todos, pero gracias por el consejo.**

 **neverdie : Créeme, sé lo cliché que era eso, pero de otra forma no se me ocurría darle el final a la ruta de Valeria. Ops! creo que adelanté algo ;) Sobre las habilidades de Daisuke, es algo "extraña", pero ya la tengo ideada.**

 **Saludos!**

 **ShadowTails98...FUERA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este no es un capítulo, es un aviso sobre lo que se desarrollará de ahora en adelante en este fic.**

 **He decidido que, fiel a lo hecho por Type-moon en las novelas, este fic contará con tres rutas distintas en las que estaba pensando: probablemente ya sepan cómo funciona eso así que no me detendré a explicarlo, solo diré que las tres _heroínas_ serán Saber, Hikari y Valeria.**

 **Esto anteriormente no estaba decidido a ser de esta forma, por eso hasta el momento no se había definido claramente una pareja definitiva. Perdón por eso. Pero finalmente me incliné por hacer un fic de cada una de las chicas, y el aviso es para iniciar una votación de aquí a una semana para ver a qué chica pertenecerá este fic.**

 **Las otras dos tendrán sus fanfics aparte, con su respectiva historia alternativa.**

 **Sé que debí de avisarlo antes, y me disculpo, pero créanme que busco hacer esta historia lo mejor posible para todos. Como escritor sentía que no podía abarcar todas las ideas que tenía en mente en un solo fic, como tampoco quería mezclar todo y terminar haciendo un lío.**

 **El sistema de votación será así: Dos puntos para la primera que quieran, y un punto para la segunda.**

 **Saber (ArturiaPendragon).**

 **Hikari Yagami (Elegida de la Luz).**

 **Valeria Kennedy (Miembro de la Asociación).**

 **Sin nada más que decir, ¡nos leemos luego!**

 **ShadowTails98…FUERA**


End file.
